Retribution
by Inky ivory
Summary: Revenge! Hans is so desperate for revenge that he kidnaps Elsa... With all that has happened, Hans forces Elsa to marry him so that he can become King of Arendelle. But it seems that he finds out there is more to Elsa and her Frozen Heart than he supposes in the beginning. When hate can never turn to love! Hans...Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

Where was she? She couldn't breathe! Oh god! Elsa opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. Her body screamed out in pain and she realized that she was tied and chained to a stone wall, blindfolded. She tried to cry out but she was gagged by a scrap of tight cloth.

She was freezing.

Elsa felt the cold biting at her flesh; it crawled slowly beneath her skirts and attacked her skin, causing her to shiver. What had happened to her?

"Elsa." A smooth hand slowly skimmed along her neckline but still Elsa could see nothing but darkness surrounding her. She tried to scream out but her cries were muffled by the material.

"Shhh Elsa…. I'm here." It was _that_ voice! The voice of that Monster! The voice of_ Hans_….. Rapidly, _hate_ surged through Elsa's veins and she fought to be free. Hans had done this to her!

Hans smirked grimly watching her struggle and fight against her iron chains, he loved watching Elsa contest, but even more than that he loved watching her _fail_.

"You will never get away Elsa! You can't escape me anymore." Hans grabbed her chin forcefully and dug his nails hard into her skin, wanting to hear her scream again. Elsa obeyed to his wishes as fury and fear rose inside of her. She ceased attempting to fight against him.

She felt the tears begin to slip down her cheeks and as they fell they appeared as single snowflakes falling down her face. Why was Hans doing this to her? What had she ever done to him?

Hans laughed coldly at her tears. "If I'm being honest with you, Elsa… I'd have thought that you would have fought against me more… I have to say I'm disappointed." He paused and drew closer to her. "I like it when you fight against me… I like it when you're enraged."

She inhaled deeply through her nose, with the gag still refusing her the ability to breathe through her mouth. Elsa could still see nothing, only darkness as the blindfold did its duty.

Elsa could her heart pounding in her ears as loudly as a marching drum and she felt an inner fire bursting into life in the pit of her stomach.

Hans watched her like a hawk as he stood cm's from her in the dark and abhorrent prison cell. He glared at her with his eyes as sharp as daggers. "Fight, Elsa…. Struggle against your chains, try to escape me now."

She swallowed hard but she did not struggle as Hans desired. Rapidly, rage erupted inside of him at Elsa's disobedience. "I said to fight against your chains! I am your Master now! You're my prisoner, Elsa and you do as I command of you."

A shiver shot down her spine and Hans' fist suddenly smashed against her cheek strenuously. Elsa yelled out in agony and her whole body vigorously jolted, with her iron chains detecting her sudden movement.

Hans felt adrenaline begin to surge through his veins. It was the way that she screamed, he _loved_ it. He adored causing her pain and he loved listening to its effects on her. Her kicks, her fury but more of all her_ hollers_.

He knew underneath that gag she was begging to be released, she was crying out in agony. Hans knew the affliction he was causing Elsa. But it was his _revenge_…. His depraved and secret _love _for her.

"I've always preferred you to Anna, anyway. You! You make me feel alive… So powerful, Elsa." She tried to yell at Hans but her riled words were lost though her gag.

Hans paused and glared at her, perilously for a few moments and then spoke in his harsh and malevolent tone. "What was that, Elsa? You wish to entertain me more?" She shook her head, as fresh tears fell.

He sniggered grimly and grabbed her nose. "Let's see how long you can go without breath… I want to see how much you scream then." Elsa tried to inhale one last gasp of oxygen but it was too late Hans was already squeezing her nose and tightly pressing his hand to her mouth.

She couldn't breathe! She needed to breathe! Just one short breath! No! Hans wouldn't allow her it! Elsa tried to think of Anna but then her lungs were begging for air and Elsa lost track of her thoughts and ignored the images of Anna.

Elsa fought and struggled against the prison chains and she battled against Hans with her free legs kicking wildly in her desperation. Hans watched her in amusement and satisfaction, wondering how much more she could take.

She screamed against his hand louder and Hans laughed coldly at her. "I'll allow you air…. If you kiss me."

Elsa was helpless, desperate! She nodded promptly and he removed his hand and her gag.

Elsa inhaled deeply and felt great relief as the air past into her lungs. She felt relief from the removed gag… She could open her mouth, she could speak at last.

Hans untied her blindfold sneaking behind her and she winced as her sullen topaz eyes adjusted.

She cast her eyes around the cell… So, Hans had her locked up? Elsa swallowed hard and stared at the grim walls and the begrimed ground. What was_ he_ going to do with her?

Suddenly, she felt Hans' breath dance upon the exposed skin of her neck. She shuddered and bit down upon her bottom lip. She was dreading his next actions.

"You're mine…" His breath lingered on her skin and she inhaled loudly. "You will never get away… You will never return to Arendelle…"

A knot tied in her stomach. _Arendelle!_ What did Hans mean she would never return? Why? Where was she? Elsa whimpered at his words and the mention of her kingdom. _Anna_… Would she never see Anna again?

"You will marry me, Elsa…. Just like I have always planned." She felt Hans' fingers trail down her neck slowly. "You will be all _mine_."

Elsa suppressed a sigh and kept her eyes firmly fixated on the ground. "W-Why?" Hans leered at her evilly and laughed at her weak words.

"Because it's my _revenge_ on you, Elsa. I've spent so long thinking of how to hurt and pain you… Then, it came to me… I'd kidnap you and marry you! I'm having my revenge, Elsa."

Hans breathed upon her skin again and he felt her shudder rapidly. "Oh and my _revenge_ is sweet!"

* * *

-** Inky ivory**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"I've always loved you, yet you have been blinded haven't you? You don't see, Elsa! I've always wanted you… I've always longed for you to be _mine_."

Hans skimmed his hand along the cold, smooth skin of her cheek and she shuddered from his touch. "And now you are."

Elsa kept her eyes fixated on the ground, not wanting to look at him. If this was Hans'_ revenge_, where was hers?

He gazed at her intently, watching her every move. "Don't you see I desire you, Elsa?" Her stomach lurched at his heinous words. He wouldn't would he? Oh god! She closed her eyes tightly, telling herself she was dreaming.

"P-please…. D-don't do t-this to me, H-Hans. I'm begging you; I'll do whatever else you wish! J-just not t-this." Elsa knew how weak she sounded and she was sure he heard and saw her fear.

Hans sighed impatiently. "Oh I'll make you beg." Elsa noticed that his dark eyes had a terrifying hunger in them. "I will have what I want…. And I want _you._"

Imperatively, he clutched her arms and forced her to lie upon the bed. She cried out in protest and Hans leaned down and smashed his lips against hers to silence her. She screamed into his mouth and he groaned in hers.

Elsa thought she was going to vomit, but she fought to keep it down. His tongue entered her mouth and he groaned out in victory and triumph.

She wanted it to stop! She wanted it to end but she knew that it would not. "Let me go, Hans!" She cried fearfully. Hans moved her hands above her head and slowly climbed onto her, ignoring Elsa's pathetic screams.

He broke their passionless kiss and stared down at her with evilness glistening in his dark eyes. He was terrifying her and he knew it.

"H-Hans! S-Stop! P-Please!" More tears slipped down her cheeks, but she could not wipe them away. "I-I'll do anything."

Hans began to trail kisses down her neck to her arms. He smirked wickedly, listening to her useless pleas and her desperate cries. "Say you love me and I'll stop." She flinched as he kissed her again. "I-I l-love you!" She screamed.

"Say it like you mean it! Say it like you_ need_ and _want_ me!" Would her torture never end? "Say it!" Elsa inhaled deeply and swallowed hard in terror.

"I love you, Hans."

"How much? Tell me, satisfy me and I shall stop as you wish! I will leave you and you can sleep in peace tonight… Just declare the love you feel for me, Elsa…. We're married now; you don't need to hide it away anymore… I understand."

Hans sniggered coldly witnessing Elsa's horror. "I'm waiting…. Sweetheart."

Elsa suppressed a sigh and felt even more tears fall down her pale cheeks. Hans's breath fanned her face and she winced, repulsed.

"I-I love you as much as I-I love A-Arendelle and as much a-as I did my p-parents… Y-You a-are my m-mast- AH!"

Hans forcefully tugged back her pure white locks of hair and glared at her as cold as ice.

"Arendelle? Why do you say Arendelle? I've already told you that you are never going back! You're staying here in the Southern Isles! That stupid kingdom is _nothing_ to you anymore!"

A sudden stinging hit Elsa's cheek and she screamed out in agony. "Never say it again! Arendelle! Damn it! Damn you!"

He wrapped his hands around her throat threateningly. "Don't try me, Elsa! I'm warning you! Because I tell you now, you will regret it!"

She gulped and her body tensed immediately. He was mad! "Apologize!" He spat coldly. "I-I'm s-sorry….. D-darling." Hans paused and glared down at her with his eyes bloodshot from fury. "Darling?" He smirked grimly and leaned down closer to her.

"That satisfies me, Elsa…. Say it again! Call me darling again! Go on, please your husband." Elsa felt his grip on her arms tighten. "Darling." She felt sick, again! And she knew she was in Hell!

Surely, Hans was insane wasn't he? He didn't really_ love_ her! She met his eyes for a second and she ripped hers away, terrified. Would Elsa ever escape him?

"Hans." He glared down at her questioningly. "Will you ever let me go? Or will I just end up dying here instead?" Hans licked her cheek with his moist tongue. "I will only kill you if you try to escape."

Oh she would escape or at least she would die trying! Elsa glared at Hans. "I'll never try to escape from you." She lied. Hans smirked and inhaled her scent. "I'll be watching you, Elsa! Whenever, you think I'm not here... I am! I can see you all the time. Night and day I am watching you..." She _hated_ Hans!

"I'll get my _revenge_ aswell and my _revenge_ will be just as _sweet_ as yours!"

* * *

**-Inky ivory **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

She listened and heard her breaths, but then she paused a moment hearing someone else's by her side. Suddenly, a shudder shot down her spine as she felt his warmth and body close to hers.

She was still living her _nightmare_. Elsa led silently listening to Hans as he slept by her side. _Run_…. The word came into her mind… _Run_.

She shook her head abruptly, attempting to ignore the useless thought and small shred of hope that repeated in her mind. It wouldn't work anyway… _He's always watching you!_ She remembered as her glistening eyes went for the prison door.

_Go on! Run_….. Elsa turned to glance at Hans fearfully and still he lay in his deep sleep. Rapidly, she ran for the iron door and gripped the handle desperately fighting to be free.

Again, Elsa turned her head to Hans who still lay sleeping. It was her chance! The only chance that she would ever get in order to be free!

In fear and panic, Elsa pulled harder to open the gargantuan bolted door. She pulled with all the force and strength she had left in her body, but it was useless.

Escape was impossible.

_Ice….._ A great wave of cold erupted inside of her and she felt it begin to pulse through her blood and surge through her veins.

"Ice." She muttered quietly. Frantically, Elsa gripped the door handle tighter and she watched as her ice slowly stretched up the iron door. Could she really be free?

Her ice slithered and sneaked within the bolts and froze all of the cracks quietly. Elsa bit down on her bottom lip and was about to break the door like shards of glass but….

His hands fixed around her tightly and she found herself trapped within Hans' powerful arms. He was crushing her body and she cried out in agony from his tight grip of her.

"Thought you could escape me did you? Thought you could _run_…?" Hans slammed her body back down onto the bed and she fought against him wildly.

He snatched up her wrists and tied them together forcefully. She wouldn't try to escape again! Elsa screamed from underneath him praying that someone would come to her aid and save her, but she knew that know body would.

She was _his_.

Her body, mind and soul belonged to Hans and she knew that she had no power to stop him doing what he wished with her, with his property. It was his _right_….

"You. Are. Mine." Hans growled. "My_ sweetest_ wife."

Elsa attempted to look away from him in disgust and horror but Hans only moved with her each time, almost like he was mirroring her every action and move.

Hans sniggered coldly at her as she squirmed and screamed from beneath him in her desperation. Didn't she understand that she could _never_ beat him?

"Why did you dare to try and escape? What made you want to leave me?" Elsa kicked her legs in the air wildly and Hans grabbed them quickly and pinned them back down to the bed.

She could fight all she wished but it wouldn't do anything at all. "Well?" Hans snapped. She glared up at him with her eyes as sharp as icicles. "I _hate_ you!"

Hans smirked wickedly at her and he seemed careless of her words. "Hate is a sign of love…" Suddenly, he began to trail light kisses down her neckline and she cried out in outrage and fury, struggling from underneath him to get him off her.

She was failing and they both knew it.

Hans loved hearing her scream, he adored her cries for help that he knew would go ignored. Hans loved inflicting pain upon her and he felt no remorse. That was his way of loving her…. Because that was love wasn't it?

"You know how to test my patience; I'll give you that Elsa." Hans hissed into her ear. "But, you won't get the chance to escape ever again… So, don't waste your time on thinking about your_ freedom_. It's pointless!"

Another scream past her lips as he tugged her hair callously. "See, I can do what I want with you, Elsa... I can _beat_ you and if I want I can _kill_ you. So… I think you need to be a good little wife to me now don't you?"

His fingers gently skimmed down the soft skin of her cheek, he leaned down closer to her and kissed her lips violently.

She cried out in anguish and sorrow as Hans deepened the kiss. "This is nothing more than you deserve." He muttered malevolently. "You can't win and you never will."

Elsa whimpered loudly as Hans suddenly stopped their kiss and bit down upon her lip hard instead. "Ah." Elsa's body jolted from the unexpected pain and he laughed down at her mockingly.

"If you ever think about escaping again, Elsa. I will find your little sister; Anna cut open her throat and kill her right before your very eyes… So, let's not think of escape again, sweetheart… Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded weakly, not daring to look into Hans' menacing bloodshot eyes. "Answer me!" He snarled.

She swallowed hard as she felt her mouth turning dry. "I-I understand…. I-I won't try to escape again…. I-I'm s-sorry!" Hans sniggered satisfied by her reply. "Good girl now…." He glared down at her with his dark eyes blazing.

"You love me, I know it."

Elsa's stomach lurched. She didn't love him! She hated him! Couldn't he see the hate in her eyes?

"N-No! No, I don't love you, Hans! I hate you and I always will! There is nothing you can do about it! My heart will always be frozen and cold when it comes to you!"

He couldn't make her_ love_ him…. _Could he?_

* * *

**-Inky ivory**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

No! Ah! God! He couldn't do this to her! He wouldn't get away with it! How could Hans be so malevolent? Elsa closed her eyes tightly as he forced himself upon her.

Hans smirked down at her coldly. "I want a son." Her stomach lurched and she fought against her chains rapidly. "Get off me! No! Ah! I won't give you my permission!" Hans sniggered wickedly, taking great pleasure in her innocence. "Oh I really don't need your permission! I only need your love." She swallowed hard… Love!

He pressed his body against hers harder so that she could feel _every_ part of him. A shiver shot down her spine as she _felt _him. Elsa cried out in horror and disgust as he touched her. How could he do this?

Hans went and whispered lowly in her ear. "It'll only _hurt_ a little…. If you're_ good_." Suddenly, a knot tied if her stomach as his sickening words replayed in her mind. _It'll only hurt if you're good!_ He was a monster!

Oh God! She shook her head as more tears fell. "You're evil!" She screamed bitterly. He didn't seem like he was listening to her words, he just relished in her misery and sadness.

She was sure she would die in the damned prison cell that she was forced to call her home. Arendelle….. That was her true home, even Hans could not change that!

He could control her in all the ways he could imagine but he would never be able to cease control of her thoughts and mind… He was a Prince, yes but he was not a god and he was not immortal.

"Look at me!" She didn't obey… She wouldn't accept any more of his ruler ship over her! Elsa glared at him sharply seeing nothing but a beast, attempting to make her life hell. Her Prince?...

"I said look at me! You little….." Suddenly, his fist smashed into her cheek forcefully, but she fought the strong temptation to scream in her agony…. She wouldn't show him her weakness or her vulnerability! She wouldn't allow herself to be powerless against him.

Hans wasn't her master and she wasn't his servant. Hans groaned with pleasure as he fulfilled his dark desires upon her. Elsa thrusted her legs in the air aiming for his head. She was failing but she didn't care. She wanted her _revenge_…. Her long awaited _retribution_.

A sudden cold surged through her veins and she felt the ice spread inside of her as her fury and hatred raged on. "I'll make it hurt now, you dare to try me do you? Answer me!" Their eyes met and she spat at him in her rage. "Yes, I dare!"

"I'll make you scream….. You'll beg for the pain to stop but dear lord, Elsa I won't let it until you shut your cold little mouth and learn your place is below me!"

Her body cried out in agony…. She wouldn't give in! How could she keep giving in to Hans' callous ways and reign over her? No! She wouldn't, not anymore!

"Does it hurt…. Darling?" Hans spat viciously. She wanted to cry and she knew that her tears were threatening to fall but Elsa swallowed hard, attempting so desperately to ignore her agony and dolefulness. Hans glared down at her heartlessly…. Oh yes! He would break her sudden burst of defiance and strength! Who did she think she was daring to defy her Prince? Her Master?

Elsa felt the cold nipping at her flesh and she felt it crawling along her wrists and trying to freeze her chains. _Come on… Please! _She had never been so desperate!

"I don't want to hurt you….. But you push me, Elsa! You test my limits and see how far I go…. I only want you to bear my child! My heir! Why do you not wish to do your duty as my wife?" Hans dug his nails into her skin and felt his pulse race as she groaned out in her pain. Could he draw her blood? He wanted to test her limits! Her boundaries!

Elsa grinded her teeth together, trying hard to block out her sufferings of her abominable reality. "I pray that our child doesn't end up as cold hearted as you." Elsa glared at him fiercely, enraged by his wretched insult.

"I won't be bearing your child so it doesn't matter does it?" Her eyes were as sharp as icicles and she felt her body erupt with cold. "Oh but I think you will." Her body screamed out as all of her defences were battered, broken and her pride was shattered.

He was robbing her of all of her dignity, Hans was destroying her inside and out. He was breaking every single part of her until he had what he wanted from her. Elsa was just a chess piece in his sickening and satanic game.

No! He still wouldn't defeat her! She wouldn't fall so easily or accept her weakness! "Stop it! Ah!" Hans continued to steal her pride and crush her last shreds of dignity. He was taking her….. Invading her!

Hans groaned out in pleasure at her discomfort and anguish. He relished in her agony and in her embarrassment. He knew her limits and he knew well he was passing them but he wanted to pass them and he wanted to crush her in every way possible, until she was his. "You will love me! You will bear my child… I promise you."

She shook her head in disgust. Did he have a heart? Or was it just stone? "I'll kill you." She spat coldly. Hans battered through her defences again and again, wanting to make her cry and whimper. "How will you kill me then?" He sniggered. Elsa's chains froze and cracked.

"With ice! I'll kill you with ice!" She paused. _"Ice is my retribution! Oh and my revenge will be….. Cold."_

* * *

**-Inky ivory **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Hans glared down at her as she lay still and silent. Oh yes! She wouldn't defy him anymore and he would finally have what he wanted. Hans smirked wickedly as he stared down at Elsa. She was so blinded, so unaware of his aims and other desires.

He wanted Arendelle. Yes! Arendelle was the next stage of his satanic plan…. He would finally be King and there would be nothing Elsa could do to stop moaned out weakly in her sleep. "A-Anna." Rapidly, his eyes darted up and he felt a strong and sudden fury ignite inside of him. How dare she! That stupid, vile Anna!... Elsa's damned little sister!

Hans bit down on his bottom lip as he shook his head in his disgust. Elsa would watch her little sister die soon! And that pathetic Kristoff as well! They just got in the way of his plans. He didn't need them.

Besides, Elsa had him didn't she? Who else did she need but him? – Know one! Oh God! He would damn well make sure that she had no one else but him.

He skimmed his tongue along his teeth, not taking his eyes from Elsa. She would love him… Eventually, he would make her love him! He wouldn't give her choice, she didn't deserve one.

Oh god! She was so beautiful, his heart so desperately wanted Elsa to love him back but his head just wanted to get a dagger and slit her throat. He supposed that was just the way love worked…. He'd always been told that love was a weird and uncontrollable element. "I will have control! I always have control!" He smirked coldly.

"Hans….." His name rolled off of Elsa's tongue as she slept. Hans sniggered cruelly and he leaned down closer towards her. "What are you dreaming of, Elsa?" He muttered quietly as he brushed back a strand of her white hair. His plan really was working…. He was tampering with her heart just as he had always wanted.

"Get off! Hans! No!" She tossed in her sleep and her chains rang out as they detected her movement. His heart thudded as rage burned inside of him at her sudden protest and screaming. Defiant little…. He thought furiously and he raised his hand ready to give her, her punishment and well deserved chastisement.

"Even when you sleep you hate me! Why?" He slapped her cheek harshly as he expressed his dissatisfaction with her.

Elsa was awoken by the agony. Her cheek stung and throbbed painfully… Her eyes brimmed with threatening tears and fury boiled inside of her wildly. She opened her eyes and a shiver shot down her spine instantly. Hans and her eyes met.

"Did you dream well… Sweetheart?" Elsa swallowed hard, unsure of what to reply. Oh god! What had she said? Elsa shrugged her shoulders in her fear and hate of him. He made her blood boil and he made her heart pounded. "Well?" He snapped viciously. He gripped her throat tightly and glared down at her with his eyes burning.

He was terrifying her and he knew it. "N-nothing, Hans." He clenched his teeth together in his rage. "I'm going to tell you something…. Something that will make your frozen little heart race, something that will make you love me because I'll be the only person you have left…."

Elsa was dreading his next sickening words. She knew deep down inside of her that whatever he said was what was going to happen. This was Hans… She could fight against him but she had learnt now that she would not win.

"We are going back to Arendelle and I am going to murder that little sister of yours and her little Kristoff too. Oh Elsa… You'll watch as you hear them cry and scream! I'll make you watch as they die!"

No! Elsa tried to fight against her binds rapidly with all of the little strength she had left inside of her and she cried out as loud as her lungs would allow. He wouldn't touch Anna! He wouldn't kill Kristoff! He wouldn't lay a finger upon either of them! The tears slipped down her cheeks but she still didn't stop fighting against her chains.

"Oh baby… I don't like it when you cry and struggle like this…" He sniggered barbarously at her as she contested continually against him with all her might. "No! Anna!" He glared down at her, amused by how useless her desperate efforts and attempts of escape were.

"I'm all you need, darling…. All you need is me and the child you're probably carrying now!…. Come now, Elsa…. We don't want our baby to get hurt do we? Not just because of your pointless fighting against me."

A knot tied in her stomach and she suddenly felt the strong urge to vomit. "You're lying!" She hissed coldly, she didn't want to be bearing his child! She didn't want to believe him! She couldn't possibly believe him!

Hans leaned down closer, so that his breath touched her skin. "You're pregnant, Elsa."

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

She pulled against the strong iron chains that were attached to the bed of her cabin. She heard the loud and formidable rumbling of thunder and the powerful crash of the waves as they smashed against the sides of the ship.

"Let me out! Hans! Please! Don't kill Anna!" Elsa couldn't make herself scream any louder. She had to get out! She couldn't let Hans murder the only person that she truly loved in the world. "Hans!" Elsa pulled harder against her chains in her mounting fear and desperation.

"Let me go! Hans!" The tears streamed down her cheeks and they slowly fell onto the bed beneath her. "I won't let you kill her!" She screamed hysterically.

Hans could hear her. He listened and felt a strong sense of victory and power as he heard Elsa's audacious cries. He knew she'd be pulling on her chains…. Weeping pathetically. He had to watch her, he wanted to watch her.

He smirked heinously wondering how many tears she was crying and how many more would slip down her cheeks when he had finished with her.

He kicked open their cabin door forcefully and glared at Elsa precariously. "Well, aren't you wild tonight?" He spat coldly with his dark eyes set upon her. Elsa stared up at him and she swallowed hard as she saw his rage. "Please don't kill, Anna and Kristoff! I'm begging you, Hans!" He shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"No…. I don't think you're begging, I think you're screaming! I think you're being a bit to dramatic, darling…. I'm only going to murder your little sister and her boyfriend! There is no need for all of this fuss, Elsa!"

She glared at him with clear hate in her glistening topaz eyes. "I don't want you harming my child with all of your pathetic and unneeded screaming!" Elsa felt her heart pound as heat and fury surged through her veins. "I hate you! You're a monster! A cold hearted murderer!"

He froze. Her enraged insults hit him hard and he sniggered turbulently. He turned to face her again slowly. "Begging, you said earlier? You don't quite understand the word beg do you, sweetheart?" He edged closer towards her dangerously.

"Allow me to enlighten you on the definition of begging….. You'll beg now, Elsa." She kept her eyes fixed on Hans and she was sure his eyes had never turned so dark. She was terrified…. She was furious…. She was his weak little prey.

Frantically, Elsa pulled away as far as she could get Hans. Her back hit the wall and the bed's headboard and she could go no further. He snickered ruthlessly as he focused on her, his target. "Why are you trying to back away from your husband?" She felt her hands tremble… He meant nothing to her, all he was, was a vile beast!

She tried to craft a dagger of ice… Any ice to help her escape or kill him but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but endure what Hans was going to do to her and what now seemed like the inevitable... She would feel his wrath.

"I don't care what you do to me! I don't care if you kill me!" He rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed slowly… Getting closer and closer to her. "I could kill you, Elsa! But, you've got my child, my heir inside of you! You're my wife…. I love you, my darling." Elsa knew he was lying! Hans didn't love her! He only wanted to use her for his flagitious and corrupt plans.

She found it slightly amusing that Hans expected and craved for her to love him back... Didn't Hans see the hate that burned inside of her? How could she possibly love or even care for a man who had hurt her so much? The man, who had kidnapped her for his retribution?

No! She would never love him and nothing could ever change that! When it came to Hans, it was true... She did have a Frozen Heart.

"Don't kill Anna and Kristoff!" She cried again. He rolled his eyes, growing irritated with the mentioning of her stupid and gormless little sister of hers. "Anna and Kristoff again?" He barked angrily. "I don't care what you want, Elsa! I want you to love me! I want you to give me my heir and I want you to be my queen when I finally rule Arendelle."

No! Oh God no! Please no! He wouldn't have Arendelle as well! Oh god! He saw her sudden horror and drew even closer to her. "Oh didn't I tell you? Yes, well after I've killed your little sister, I'm going to be King and you… Well, you'll be my Queen…. And our baby will be the future King of Arendelle."

Hans skimmed his hands along her stomach. "How do you know that it's a boy?" She snapped coldly, feeling a shiver shoot down her spine as he touched her skin. Hans smirked. "Oh, it'll be a boy, sweetheart… And if it's not I will make sure I put one inside of you."

He laughed at her obvious terror and kissed her forehead lightly. "It won't be long until we're in Arendelle now…. Then, you'll be watching me slit your little sister's neck."

Elsa felt a lump rise in her throat. "This isn't fair!" She cried loudly. Hans sighed with elation at this and then laughed at her as more tears fell down her beautiful sullen face. "Life's not fair, darling... Deal with it! Deal with me!"

He went to kiss her lips but she spat at him in her rage and misery."Deal with that, you..." He stuck her hard and Elsa whimpered out in pain as her other cheek stung. Hans smirked sickeningly as he watched her sore skin turning a bright and painfully red. Elsa tried to hide her pain from him but it wasn't working at all.

Conceal... Don't feel... Don't let him know!... Ah! She wanted to touch her cheek and soften the pain but then she looked down and remembered that she was handcuffed and chained. She was his prisoner, just like she would be until she died.

"Did that hurt, Elsa?" She didn't reply to him, he didn't deserve her reply. She didn't even want to look at him, he was that much of a monster. "Go to Hell, Hans."

He tugged at her hair forcefully and slapped her cheek again for his own amusement. "Only if you come with me, baby." Elsa smiled weakly at him in attempt to hide and conceal her agony. "You'll have to kill me first." Hans ran his nails viciously down her flesh and enjoyed drawing her blood. "Now, Elsa don't go wishing your death to soon will you?... Besides, we've got Anna and Kristoff's deaths before yours, anyway... If that's some comfort to you."

A sudden feeling of nausea came over Elsa as Hans mentioned Anna and Kristoff's names. Would she never be able to say goodbye to Anna? Was this end? Anna would always be Elsa's sister and she would always love her! So, how could she just sit and watch her die?

Arendelle was drawing closer... And so was Anna's end... Soon, a sister's bond would be broken and shattered. "Anna!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Would Anna ever forgive her? Those years of shutting her out? The times when her ice took control?... Would Anna ever forgive her for never really being her sister?Another of Elsa's tears fell as images of her little sister came into her mind. Why hadn't she ever opened the door to her? Why had she always shut her out? It was all her fault!

Elsa was now being forced to play Hans' monstrous game and part of that game was the death of her very own flesh and blood.

"Do you understand what I want you to do, Elsa?" Hans gripped her chin in a tight and cruel hold and she tried to pull away from him and resist with all her might. "I'll never do it! I'll never betray Anna!" Hans clenched his teeth in rage and squeezed her skin harder. Don't give in! Don't ever give in! She told herself sternly.

Hans could do whatever he wanted with her but he would never lay a finger upon Anna. "Why do you want her and Kristoff dead, Hans? Please, you have me! Just leave them unharmed, leave them alive!... Please!" Hans rolled his eyes in irritation at Elsa's tears and dolefulness. She had to make everything so unnecessarily complicated!

"I want them dead isn't that enough for you? You don't question me or my motives! You just obey, wife!" He glared down at her with his burning ebony eyes. Elsa shook her head disgusted by the level of power he clearly believed himself to have over her, she despised him and she always would.

"I'm the one who kidnapped you; I'm the one who has made you bear our child! Now, you will follow the plan I have laid out! You will feel no more love for Anna because after this she will feel no more love for you!"

His ruthless words hit her hard and she stepped towards him threateningly with her eyes as cold as ice. Her fury surged wildly through her veins and she kicked him in his groin with every bit of force she had left inside of her.

"Elsa!" Hans fell onto the ground yelling out in his agony and infuriation. She watched him closely and in her sudden desperation she sprinted for the open cabin door. "Elsa!" He meant nothing to her; all she thought of was Anna.

Hans groaned in pain and staggered to his feet. She wouldn't get away! Elsa wouldn't destroy all of his carefully laid plans! She would not escape him.

Elsa's legs were crying out as they began to tire and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but still she sprinted for her life and for her chance of freedom. "Elsa!" Hans…. Her heart pounded and she could hear her pulse loud in her ears. She felt sick… She felt weak… She felt dizzy.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall to the ground as a sharp and agonizing pain hit her lungs and legs. Another image of Anna invaded her mind and she desperately clawed at the ground and pulled herself along the floor as a great determination built inside of her.

This was her opportunity. "Anna." She stumbled to her feet attempting to ignore the pain in her legs and chest. Elsa had to get away for herself and for her sister's life. She ran again but she was slow….. She was to slow and she knew it.

Elsa leaned against the wall and closed her eyes attempting to catch her breath. Run! Just go! Elsa inhaled deeply and looked behind her shoulder fearfully. "Elsa, you little….!"

Hans was coming closer by the second, his voice sounding even louder and even more livid. It seemed to herself that she was stood almost waiting to be taken by him again. No! Elsa ran as fast as her body would allow and she traveled through the ship's corridors, struggling to find her exit.

It was like a maze, many dead routes and only one end. She shook her head bewildered by the plain white walls and the abrupt and blocked ends of the halls. It wasn't making sense! She felt all of her hope fade and she felt desolation and despair take its place.

She was trapped and she was struggling. "You really thought you could beat me? You little…. I'm sick of you trying to escape! You told me, you promised me that you never would again.. But, here we are!"

Hans gripped her neck tightly and smashed her against the wall. Elsa's body screamed out in agony and her back cried out in protest from the unexpected and vigorous pain that hit her.

"Now, listen here you sickening cold-hearted….. I'll spare your precious little Anna and her Kristoff….. But, in return you will agree to be mine when I wish, you will do as I command and if I say you dance, you damn well dance!... That is the price you will pay for me sparing your sister and her reindeer boyfriend."

Elsa sighed sullenly. Why had she ever believed in the concept of freedom? It was nothing but false hope was it? She nodded, seeing no other choice, but to save her little sister instead of herself….. The act of true love.

She stared down at the ground and resisted the temptation to cry. Why waste her tears? Hans smirked contently at her and released her throat. "All need to know you're mine, all must know that you are mine…. Don't you agree, Elsa?" She wanted to spit at him and curse him but it was the thought of Anna that stopped her.

"Whatever you say, Hans." Anna would be safe and to the gods Elsa prayed that she would be happy. Hans stared down at her flat stomach. "It has to be a boy inside of you! For its sake and for yours, Elsa…. I pray that our child will be a boy." Elsa stared back blankly, careless of what he wished for. Hans smirked wickedly as another idea came to him.

"I still remember it was 5 weeks ago that we created this bab- ….." Elsa flinched at his words and glared at him with upset glistening in her eyes. "Don't. Please. Hans!... I'm tired I need to rest… I- I…." She already felt like she was going to vomit without him recounting that sickening and torturous night.

Elsa tried to turn away from him but Hans gripped her arm forcefully and pulled her back close against him. "Of course, you're weary, attempting to escape must have worn my sweetheart out." Hans smashed his lips against hers and she groaned out in anguish and tried to push him off of her. "

No, Elsa… You agreed that if I was to spare Anna you would do as I wish…. I wish to kiss you, now obey... This is what you get for sparing your sister!"

Anna…. Could Anna ever save her from Hans?

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

The world now to Elsa seemed like a dark prison, that she would always be a prisoner of. She would always be concealed from the outside world and kept locked away in her chains.

It had been 8 months since Hans had spared Anna and Elsa was tired of living. It seemed to her that everything she truly cared about was ripped from her… The child inside of her… How could she love it when it was created for the mere purpose of royalty and retribution?

"What's wrong with you?" Hans burst through the doors of their bedchamber and glared at her furiously. "You don't think I've heard? Do you think I'm stupid, Elsa?" She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to see the face of the monster she was forced to call her husband.

Elsa only stared down at the ground and sighed sorrowfully with tears welling in her bright topaz eyes. Hans smashed his fists down on his desk savagely. "What the hell were you doing today casting your sickening little incantations and making ice? Did you think I wouldn't find out, Elsa?" Her eyes flickered up at him and they were as sharp as icicles, they were full of rage but most of all they were full of misery.

"I got bored, I only had my powers." Hans sniggered at her as her tears slowly fell. "Come, Elsa you know it hurts me to see you upset in front of me." She swallowed hard and bit down on her bottom lip. Hans let one of her tears fall onto his finger and he wiped it away carelessly.

Hans kneeled down beside her and rested his hands upon her budging stomach. "My patience is running thin with you and this child…" Elsa closed her eyes attempting to conceal the sudden burst of fury that his words caused her to feel. What did he want her to say?

Elsa sat silently. "When our son is born, we'll go back to Arendelle and I will claim my throne." He smirked as an image of his long awaited crown sat on his head. A strong feeling of pride rang through him and he grinned wickedly and clenched his fists as he imagined himself grabbing his scepter.

"I'll finally be King and I'll show my brother's! I'll show them my son and my kingdom! I'll show them my wife and then they'll see that they were wrong for ever doubting my power." She listened to his every word and felt a great wave of cold hit her.

So, he wanted this child to prove himself to his older brothers? He wanted her to show off as his precious little prizes? But, wait! Hans wanted her kingdom, her beautiful Arendelle to show off his amount of power… He wanted to rule her country to be a shrine of his victory over his siblings?

Elsa shook her head profusely, disgusted by his wretched motives and thoughts. His satanic master plan was finally revealing itself to her.

"It's our kingdom, Hans…. W-We rule together, we raise our c-child together. T-That's how a marriage works." Hans seemed careless of her words, he pretended like she hadn't spoken a single word at all.

Elsa rose from her chair and felt her cheeks flush with colour as her rage increased from his ignorance. "Hans!" Still, he didn't listen to her; he was too caught up within himself and his vicious plans. "Hans!" She felt herself turning cold; she felt the frost appearing at the end of her fingers…. Her powers were just desperate to be used but most of all they were dying to be used upon him.

Suddenly, a sharp and icy dagger went spirally through the air and it was aimed directly at his…. head. Elsa tightly shut her eyes, waiting. She heard his livid holler and rapidly she found herself pinned down to the ground forcefully. "You little….." He glared down at her with what appeared to be shock in his eyes.

"Did you just try to kill me? Did you just dare to murder me?" There was clear panic in his enraged tone but Elsa found it amusing to witness his horror. "No, I wasn't trying to kill you… I was just trying to get your attention, that's all." Hans stared down at her with his eyes bloodshot from infuriation and fear.

He gripped her hands tighter as she struggled and fought from underneath him. "Liar!" He raised his fist high in the air and Elsa closed her eyes, tensing her body as she waited for what seemed to her like the inevitable…. She waited not daring to open her eyes for a single moment.

His fist, she knew was aimed above her stomach and she attempted to prepare herself for the agony…. But, still the agony didn't come as she had expected.

Elsa dared to open her eyes. His fist was gone from the air and she watched closely as he stared down at her stomach. "H-Hans." Was she going insane? Had Hans finally driven her to madness? Why didn't he hit her?

"I nearly harmed my own child because of you! You drove me to the edge, Elsa!... Why do you want me dead hmm? Is it because you're developing feelings for me? Are you in love with me yet, Elsa? "

"I'll never love you! You'd have to kill me first, Hans!" He leaned in closer to her and spoke with great malaise. "That can be arranged after you've given me our heir and you've given me Arendelle, of course."

Would death only ever be her chance of escape? Would death be her long awaited freedom?

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"I can't take it anymore! Get off me! I don't care about your threats anymore! You're nothing to me!" Elsa's daring and courageous words hit him like a wrecking ball and he almost choked on his own saliva. "E-Excuse me? H-How dare you, Elsa! I-I am your King."

Elsa stepped closer towards him threateningly with her eyes as sharp as icicles. "You're no King! Who is ruling Arendelle in my place? It's Anna and Kristoff not you! You say that if I defy you, then you will murder them! No, you won't! You're too much of a coward to go to them, let alone kill them! Arendelle is mine and I am sick of you and your repulsive little games!"

Hans backed away from her slowly and she saw the fear in his eyes, she knew that he trying so desperately to conceal and hide his terror from her, but he was failing and with that fact Elsa felt a strange and peculiar sort of satisfaction.

They watched each other like hawks, both of them glaring with warning and infuriation. Hans shook his head in utter disbelief as he glowered at her as she towered over him, he almost, for the first time in his life felt intimidated and he suddenly felt sickened by himself for being looked down upon by a women, by Elsa.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He spat menacingly glaring at her with a great loathing that was burning him right down to his very core. Elsa felt the ice forming at her fingertips and she leaned down closer towards him. "Yes, you are and you hate that you're scared by me; because for once somebody is making you feel weak whereas it's normally you who makes others feel low and miserable…. Well, at last the power is in my hands for once." She smirked confidently. "Oh and not to mention the ice."

Hans gulped fearfully and tried to crawl back further, but he was unable as a wall was crafted in his way. Hans hollered out in his wild fury and his eyes quickly became bloodshot and livid. "You wouldn't dare…" Rage boiled inside of Elsa and a fierce monster erupted in the pit of her stomach as it roared to life.

"I dare, Hans! You've pushed me to far! You've hurt me to much! But most of all you've tried me to much and I can't handle anymore! I won't take anymore!" A sharp icicle shot into the wall just above Hans' head. He yelled out in panic and terror. "No! Stop! Don't kill me!" She didn't expect to hear him beg, but it didn't stop her strangely enjoying his pleas.

"W-We can start again, baby… We c-can raise our child together… I-I know I've screwed up but give me another chance, Elsa.. I'm begging you, darling." Hans held out his trembling hand for hers but she just sniggered in her disgust and hate. Why didn't he understand that some actions couldn't ever be forgiven? "I don't want this child! I don't want you and I don't want your love!.. Because guess what, I don't love you and I never will!" Elsa had never spoken with such cruelty yet she felt no remorse for her words and she didn't pity him at all, she only hated him.

"W-Why now then? W-Why are you threatening me now, Elsa? Why didn't you go against me weeks ago?" He swallowed hard as he saw the intensity of her gaze. He dreaded what she was thinking of doing to him and he felt fear creeping inside every part of him and he couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes anymore.

"You had me trapped by fear, my powers don't work when I'm afraid but now… I'm not afraid of you because you're nothing! You never were, you just threw meaningless threats at me and I believed them! When you said we were going to Arendelle to kill Anna and Kristoff, we were only sailing around the Southern Isles weren't we? You had no intention of killing Anna because you're too much of a coward, you don't love me you just want to control me, that's all! You only want the throne of my kingdom but you're too scared to go because you're afraid that they will uncover that it was you who kidnapped me! They'd kill you back in Arendelle if they found out what you've done to me!"

Hans said nothing but bit down on his bottom lip and sat in silence, pale and piteous. "Aren't you going to kill me then? My brother's will find you if you do and they'll invade your precious Arendelle!" His eyes were burning like the flames of a wild fire. "You can't stop threatening me can you? You can't stop yourself from lying to me!" Ice silently crept around Hans' wrists and he tried to break desperately.

"This is what it's like to be a prisoner! This Hans Westerguard is my retribution, and my retribution is going to be cold…. Ah!" Suddenly, Elsa clenched her stomach as a great wave of pain swept over her. Hans's eyes darted up rapidly and he smirked malevolently at her. "Ah!" Another wave of agony hit Elsa hard. "I think you're in labor, sweetheart…."

* * *

Anna crossed her arms and shook her head as Elsa came into her mind for the hundredth time that day. "She wouldn't have just left! Elsa was taken, I know it, I can feel it." Kristoff nodded to her even though he had heard her view a thousand times, she was convinced Elsa had been kidnapped but she couldn't come up with who would have actually taken her.

Elsa was loved by almost everybody in Arendelle wasn't she? Who would want to take her? Anna felt the tears beginning to slip down her rosy cheeks again and she sighed sullenly as she longed for her older sister's return. "What if she ran to the North Mountain, again? What if Elsa just wanted some time to herself like last time?" Abruptly, Anna shook her head at Kristoff's suggestion.

"No, She'd have told me, at least! This is Elsa were talking , I know her and she knows me... I have to find her, I have to know where she is.. The search parties are coming back after searching every single part of Arendelle but as much as I pray she doesn't come back with them! I have to find Elsa myself!"

Kristoff took her hand gently and kissed her cheeks wiping away her sorrowful tears. "It's hard trying to be a King when you've grown up with trolls." Anna giggled weakly and stared out of the window into the great distance. "Well, when Elsa gets back she'll be Queen again... She will come back to Arendelle, I know she will... I'm just scared who will come with her."

Anna paused suddenly as a name came into her mind... _Hans Westerguard_... Was it him who had taken her sister? "I'll find you, Elsa... I promise."

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_**Thank you for all of your review's so far! They mean so much to me and I am so grateful.. Thanks! - Inky ivory**

* * *

_**Chapter** **10**_

* * *

"Ah!" Elsa clenched the silk bedding in some hope that it would ease her pain. Why did this have to happen now? Elsa groaned out in her agony and felt the tears beginning to slip down her pale cheeks. "Let me help you, sweetheart… I can call midwives for you, I can assist you, Elsa."

She shook her head profusely, irritated by his offering. "Shut up or I'll freeze you!" She could do this by herself couldn't she? She was strong enough.

Hans watched her closely sneering as he watched her complain and cry out. He'd done that to her and he almost took great satisfaction and delight in that very fact. Watching her, though he had to admit was pure entertainment. Her screams were making adrenaline pulse around his body and he was unable to wipe the victorious smirk from his face.

"You can do this! You're the daughter of Alexander and Maria of Arendelle. You're a Queen! You'll be fine; you can do this easily… Conceal, Don't feel!"

Hans rolled his eyes listening to her muttering to herself. She'd need him eventually; he knew she would need him. Every woman needs a man and every queen needs a king, he told himself contently, not wishing to remove his grinning eyes from her. She'd finally give him his heir and it was too late for her to do anything about it.

"My sweet… You must-" Elsa cut him off instantly, not caring to listen to his pathetic words. He'd done this to her, he was the one that had destroyed her life and stolen her in the dead of night, he deserved to die.

Retribution…. Retribution…. She repeated those words in her mind and she listened to them as if it were a sweet song. The only way that she would escape and every see the light of day once more, was if he tasted her true wrath and felt her icy touch.

Was it wrong that she seeked vengeance? Was it wrong that she longed to spill his blood? He'd turned her wild hadn't he? Never had she dreamt of such sickening images or wished any dead, but him, he was different…. He was nothing to her but a traitor…. Hans Westerguard, The name of her new prisoner.

"You step any closer, Hans and you'll be an icicle!" Hans grimaced at the thought and edged backwards slowly. "Don't you want my help? Don't you wish for midwives? No warm towels or water?... That's a mistake, Elsa! I'm offering you my assistance."

A great load of freezing cold water hit Hans in his chest and the cold attacked him rapidly. "I don't want or need your assistance!" She spat furiously.

"D-Damn you! You little….." She watched as he shivered, she smiled as a great feeling of victory swept over her. She wouldn't stand for anymore of his tortuous ways. "I think your power is at an end."

Her body was hit with another intense pain and she cried out as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Perhaps…. But, after this I won't need you anymore, you'll give me my son and that's all I need… I can do the rest on my own." Elsa wasn't listening to him anymore, she didn't care.

"Ah!" She couldn't do this, she didn't want to. "Make it stop!" Hans sniggered loudly and roared with laughter at her pained comment. "It's too late for that… Darling. Now be a good little wife and give me my heir…"

Elsa felt another rush of cold surge through her veins and she glared at him dangerously. "You'll be dead when I'm finished." She muttered breathlessly.

A sharp and unexpected emotion hit Hans hard, fear. Why was he afraid of her? She didn't have anything over him…. Did she? He swallowed hard and felt himself turning pale as a sudden taste of reality came to him and dragged him to the surface of real life…. She really would kill him.

He said nothing and continued for hours to hear her screaming and crying in agony. "Ah!" Elsa had never experienced such unbearable physical pain in her life and she wanted it to end, she wanted everything to just finish… Hans, the baby, The Southern Isles…. All she wanted was Anna, she was the only person she in her life… Not any of this.

A sudden crying burst into the chamber and Elsa's heart pounded. Her breath hitched in her throat and a strange mixture of emotions ran through her in that moment.

She wanted to cry with joy, yet at the same time she wanted to cry out in dolefulness and desolation. In that very moment, she discovered that her heart had just found another being in the world to love… Her child.

Hans sniggered…. Yes, it was everything he wanted; everything he ever wanted had just come true. A strong and wild sense of triumph ran through him and he couldn't wipe the victorious smirk from his face…. His heir, his son.

Elsa held the baby in her arms with tears of elation running down her cheeks. Nothing else mattered to her now but her baby and Anna… Her heart finally seemed to be complete.

"W-What is it?" Elsa noticed the clear sense of urgency in his tone and her eyes flickered up with warning as she held her baby close to her body. "A girl."

Defeat, failure, rage! Fury boiled inside of him and he shook his head at her. His body screamed out as everything he hoped for turned to nothing… The rocks came crashing down and his blood boiled within him. "I'll kill it! I'll kill you!"

Hans ripped his arms out of her icy chains as a sudden strength came from his exceptional rage. "I'll kill you!" Before she knew it, Hans had his powerful hands around her throat and she held her little girl tighter in her arms… He won't touch her, he couldn't.

She met Hans' bloodshot and livid eyes yet she wasn't afraid of him, he'd gone too far for fear to hurt or weaken her. She'd been through too much and suffered to much… Hans had no true power over her anymore, but of course he didn't see.

"You'll pay! You'll suffer! I'll kill it! I make you watch as it dies!" No! Her baby was ripped from her arms and her heart suddenly shattered like broken glass. No! He couldn't murder his own child! She wouldn't let him kill her, not her little girl!

"Let her go!" Elsa ignored the numb pain in her legs and ran at him with all her force as he held her baby. "You'll watch as it dies, Elsa! You can't save it! You could never love the child anyway… We both know about your Frozen Heart don't we?" His words meant nothing to her; they didn't penetrate down her barriers of defence.

Hans stared down at the crying baby in his arms and felt sickened by it. It had Elsa's eyes, her blue icy eyes and he sensed that coldness about her within a second… That child probably had her Frozen Heart anyway, it needed to die.

He paused and felt a sudden knot tie in his stomach; it had his hair, a dark shade that matched beautifully with the baby girl's topaz eyes… She was rather beautiful…. Wait! Hans ripped his eyes away from their baby, unable to stare at it any longer. He had to kill it, otherwise he feared he wouldn't be able to… Love would stop him and get in the way of his actions.

Hans drew his dagger from his scabbard and raised it above the little baby's head as she cried and wriggled within his arms. He felt her warmth as he held her and he felt sick… Could he do it? Could he really kill his own baby girl?

Elsa glared at him with fury and disgust. How could he bare to do it? How could he be so malevolent as to slit his own new-born daughter's throat and wear her innocent blood?

No! He lowered the dagger…. Ice… Blood….. Ice and blood. Elsa screamed out…. Hans yelled…. Their baby cried… Ice covered the chamber and blood lay upon the floor. What had she done?

Elsa's freezing cold hand was still directed at Hans and he lay upon the ground, holding the baby. "Ah…" A dagger of ice had torn through his shoulder and bone; it stuck out of his arm with a patch of blood that tarnished his shirt. He groaned in agony but didn't release their crying baby.

"You give her to me…. Now!" Hans in his agony reluctantly handed her their daughter with trembling and bloody hands. Defeat… He'd been defeated and he'd lost everything, he knew his life was within her hands. Elsa smiled as she held her baby and caused her to float gently into an awaiting cradle of ice.

"This was all your fault! You began all of this and now I shall end it!" Elsa approached him slowly with her powers ready and prepared to shoot that fatal blow.

Hans closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Any last words?" She muttered furiously. "I'm _not_ sorry… You deserve it! The pain, you've got a Frozen Heart and you always will…. You failed me and I had my retribution and I adored every minute of watching you suffer… And for that Elsa of Arendelle, I love you! This was my Retribution….."

Elsa took her aim. "And this is mine!"

"No, Elsa! Don't do it! Don't kill him!"…_ Anna._

* * *

**- Inky ivory. **(Any name suggestions for Hans and Elsa's baby girl?)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

The tears slipped down Elsa's cheeks as she stared at her sister, were there even words to describe how much she'd missed her? "Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" Anna glared at Hans fiercely and raised her fist to him. How could Elsa tell her the truth? The Kidnap, the beatings, the constant agony of her existence.

"H-He hasn't hurt me…. Much." She lied. She knew as soon as her words came out that her voice had betrayed her, her words ended up sounding like an unsteady breath that trembled like a leaf.

Anna's heart ached witnessing her older sister in such a state; she glared down at Hans again and shook her head in her utter disgust…. She hated him right down to her very core. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Elsa!" Anna embraced Elsa tightly and felt her sister's familiar and comforting warmth. "I should have come sooner, I should have realized it was Hans sooner! When they find out in Arendelle…"

Elsa cut her off, still wrapped tightly in Anna's arms. "I don't care about him anymore; I only care about you, Arendelle and…. My daughter." Anna's heart pounded and her breath hitched in her throat. "You've… Really?..."

Anna went over to the cradle of ice and peered down at the sleeping baby. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she saw her little niece, so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. "She's so… Beautiful." She muttered quietly and lifted the baby in her arms. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine, when it was not Elsa that answered as she had expected. Hans smirked malevolently with his burning eyes fixed upon Elsa and Anna. "You little…." Anna glared at him sharply, repulsed and sickened. She didn't even want to imagine what he'd done to Elsa; she stared down at her niece. Oh yes, what he did to her sister was pretty obvious.

"When we get back to Arendelle, I will see it that you are executed in the most painful method of death! We'll allow the whole of Arendelle to watch you as you die. Oh and perhaps your brother's might want to come and watch as well…. You will pay for what you've done, with your blood."

Elsa swallowed hard witnessing Anna's fury. She watched as her sister's cheeks turned a darker shade as rage grew inside of her. Yes, an execution for Hans…. That would be her Retribution. "I knew you wouldn't kill me yourself, poor little Elsa, you never did have the courage did you, wife?" His tone was sour as lemon, that had no hint of sweetness at all.

Elsa felt her heart race at his bitter words. "You're a monster, Hans Westerguard and I will never forgive you!"Hans snorted in reply to her, not wishing to move his eyes from Elsa. "I don't want your forgiveness! I only want you to die!"

A tight knot tied in her stomach. "Rot in hell, Hans." When she said them, it suddenly came to her that she meant them and she realized that he had _changed _her... She had never _hated_ anyone before him! Why did he have that effect upon her? Hans seemed to be able to cause her heart to race by a single word that he spoke or he could snigger and cause her to feel the strong urge to vomit.

"I hate you!"

"I know, which is what makes everything more entertaining for me... Tell me, Elsa... What have you named our child?" She paused and swallowed hard shrugging her shoulders. She hadn't really had time to think of a name. "I-I..." No, nothing came to her. "I don't know yet..." Wait, she paused and thought a moment, clearing her mind of him.

Anna and Hans watched her closely. Elsa closed her eyes, deep in thought... Hannah?... Sophie?... Clementine? She paused as two other names came into her mind... Celine? or Sarah? Oh how could she choose? Elsa paused and glared at Hans a moment. "Icicle." Yes, that would enrage him, his daughter named after her ice powers, the ones that he despised so much.

"No! No! Dear God! Elsa, I forbid it! Our child named after your wretched powers! Damn you!" She ignored him as he hollered at her in his antipathy. Why should she care what he wanted? He didn't deserve to even lay another hand upon their daughter, let alone name her what he wished. "Icicle... The child will thank me for trying to kill it!"

Her stomach lurched and she shot him an icy glare. "No, you'll be dead before she can speak her first word... So, she shall never know what you've done to me! How much you've destroyed me! How much you've ruined my life and hers! I hope you're happy, Hans. Everything, you get you push away. You had a chance, Hans! You could have fathered our baby but instead you attempted to murder her! No! You've had your chance... You let it go!"

Her words hurt him. A strange feeling twisted in his stomach like a serpent and he only stared down at the ground, he couldn't look at her. Why were Elsa's words hurting him? "I-I... Elsa.. I-I." He couldn't find any words to say to her and he felt a stab of remorse hit him.

"What Hans do you want to apologize? Do you actually feel sorry for what you've done?" Tears threatened to fall but he won't allow it! He wouldn't cry in front of her or that stupid sister of hers, he was to strong for that. "N-No! I don't care about you! W-Why would I feel sorry? I-I don't..."

The tears fell and he wiped them away with the back of hand angrily. Elsa stared at him plainly. "I know, I push people away, look at you!" Anna tutted at him irritated by his tears and his words. "You can't push away what you never had."

Hans and Anna glared at one another hatefully. "That's true... But, I did have Elsa, at the start I did! She wanted to go with me, didn't you? Elsa told me about you and your little Kristoff, she needed company and she found me or ... We found her you could say." Elsa could barely breathe! He was a liar! Why? He was lying to Anna about her?

Anna settled Icicle back down in her icy cradle and stared at Elsa, furiously... Did Anna really believe him? "D-Don't tell me you believe him, Anna? H-He's a liar! He kidnapped me! I-I hate him! He beat me! He's a liar!" Elsa glared at him as sharp as daggers. "W-Why are you lying? Y-You already know what you've done! You... You!"

He smirked at her knowingly. "But, Elsa y-you told me you hated Kristoff! Y-You told me he was just a c-commoner... You told me he was nothing but a simple ice harvester... A pathetic pauper, I believe you said." Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks and she stared at Elsa with upset in her eyes. "No! Anna! Hans is lying, he's a liar! Please, You have to believe me! I'm your sister... Anna, please!"

Hans smirked as he watched them both. "Let's just go back to Arendelle... Y-You don't h-have to see Kristoff, If you don't want to." Elsa shook her head at Anna and hugged her tightly. "I'd love to see Kristoff and see how he is! Hans is a liar." Anna stared from Elsa to Hans and then back again. "Yeah... I believe you... S-Sorry, I just lost myself, Elsa."

Elsa nodded. "Let's just go... I miss Arendelle." She picked up Icicle in her arms and forced Hans to follow behind them with her cold and icy force. "Damn you, Elsa!" She rolled her eyes. "You'll be dead soon, Hans..." He smirked at this... "Are you sure it won't be you dead?"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Elsa awoke on warm and soft silk with her comfy blankets on top of her. She was home and safe within the walls of her bedchamber, her own bedchamber… Not hers and Hans'.

"Arendelle." She muttered contently. She rested her head upon the feathered pillows and inhaled the familiar scent of hot chocolate. Oh how she'd missed that heavenly taste in her mouth. "E-Elsa… A-Are you awake?" She opened her eyes to see Anna shyly at the bedchamber door. "Are you alright, Anna? Is Icicle alright?"

Anna nodded calmly and went to sit at the end of Elsa's bed. "Everything's fine, I'm just worried about you." Elsa sighed and propped herself up to get a better look at her younger sister. "I'm fine…." She whispered taking hold of her younger sister's hand.

Anna stared back at her, unsure. "I just want things to be normal again… Without H- Hans." Anna could barely speak his name without wanting to vomit, she was that sickened and disgusted by him and his wretched actions. Elsa sipped her morning hot chocolate and felt that strong sense of homeliness, again as she tasted the sweet and milky mixture.

"I missed you, Anna." Elsa sighed quietly inhaling the irresistible chocolaty fumes; Anna nodded and helped herself to one of Elsa's awaiting marshmallows. "I missed you too, Elsa."

"Your Highness?" There was a loud knock at the door and Elsa cleared her throat. "I-I have some alarming news." Elsa and Anna only stared at one another and then both raced to the door and opened it abruptly. "What news, Kai?" His hands were trembling and his face was a panicked and terrified beet red.

"I-It's Prince Hans of The Southern Isles…. H-He's, well, eeer, he's…" Elsa felt her stomach lurch as she dreaded the next part of Kai's sentence. "He's _escaped_ from the dungeons!"

No! Elsa shook her head in disbelief and Anna clutched her hand tightly. "W-When? How?" Kai shrugged his shoulders at the two young royals. "I don't know when and I don't know how, your majesty's! All I know is that Prince Hans has gone and escaped… Forgive me for bringing such awful news in such early hours, My Queen."

Elsa's heart was thudding in her ears as loudly as a drum and she felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart by a thousand sharp daggers. "I-Icicle! Where's my daughter?" It wasn't a question that was intended to be answered, Elsa ran through the hall and to her daughter's bedchamber as fast as her legs would allow.

She felt sick, she was going to vomit! No! Oh dear gods! No! The door had been kicked down and had been knocked off at the hinges. "Icicle!" The terror in her voice was as clear as day and she stepped into her baby's nursery, fearing what she would witness. Fury and fear boiled inside of her as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

Just a moment ago, everything had been normal but Elsa's normal had rapidly turned into her worst nightmare. She stared down at the cradle and found it_ empty_…. The toys had gone… The blankets… But most of all her daughter. "No!" She screamed….. Elsa didn't think her tears would ever stop falling. He'd snatched her little girl in the dead of night as he had done to her.

Elsa's blood ran cold and her heart felt like it was bleeding, it felt like she'd been stabbed with a thousand daggers and she wept harder, staring down at her baby girl's empty cradle. How could Hans do this to her? Did his malevolence have no end or no boundary's?

A thin layer of ice sneaked slowly along the ground and slithered up the light rose walls. Elsa paused a moment and turned, written in dark ink upon a piece of parchment…. Hans had stuck a letter upon the wall.

* * *

_Elsa, My Sweet. _

_Let's make a deal…. You'll find me or I'll find you! Either way, we will meet again and a deal shall be made! With blood or without blood I will have what I want! You'll have your Retribution and I'll have the rest of mine!_

_By time you read this, you'll be weeping, I know and it pains me to hurt you, I shall not deny it, Elsa. But, you can see our child… When we meet again._

_I won't harm her! All I want from this is my fair share, I only want what I deserve and by law what is rightfully mine!_

_I expect I'll see you soon… Oh, and Elsa be alone…. For your and the child's sake! Come to me, alone and unarmed, that way we can both be appeased. Don't blame me for all of this, Elsa! You must blame yourself, It wasn't me who locked myself away in your dungeons was it? I've escaped of course!_

_ Your cells must be better protected, Elsa! If anyone wanted to murder you... They could easily. Oh, and as for the awful unprotected dungeons I don't blame you for that one, I blame that filthy peasant Kristoff! Your sister and him filling in for you as regents... Ridiculous, Just because he married your pathetic sister, does not mean he should rule Arendelle whilst you are gone! _

_I will care for our child and resist the temptation of killing it... Until we see each other again! _

_Your Prince and husband, _

_Hans Westerguard..._

_We will meet again! (With blood or without blood!) Remember, I'll find you or you'll find me!_

* * *

He couldn't do this! He couldn't get away with it! Elsa felt vomit rise in her throat but she fought to keep it down. He'd find her or she'd find him... She reread his words and felt a shiver shoot down her spine. "We will meet again." She muttered feeling her mouth turn dry.

"Elsa!" Anna ran in with an expression of horror plastered on her face. "Icicle's gone! H-Hans has got her! He stole her, Anna! He's kidnapped her!" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's, knowing full well that she could not stop or even ease her older sister's pain. "He's taken her! My baby! He's kidnapped her!"

"I know, I know, Elsa but I swear we'll get her back. We'll send out a search party to find them and we'll let all of the Arendelle guards sniff him out! We won't rest until he's locked behind bars and Icicle is safe within your arms."

Elsa shook her head remembering his letter. "No, I'll find him alone!" Anna shook her head about to protest but she gave up, knowing that Elsa wouldn't listen. "He says I must meet him alone, for mine and Icicle's sake... I will go by myself." Anna nodded accepting her sister's wishes, staring at her with sullen tearful eyes.

"Did he write were he was then? In his letter I mean..." Elsa shook her head, trying hard to swallow. "N-No, Hans only said that he would find me or I would find him... It doesn't make any sense! I just want her back! I need her back! Where she's safe and he where Hans can't get to her!"

Anna held Elsa tighter as she trailed off in her grief and dolefulness. "I know, Elsa... But, I'm here.. I'll always be here for you! That's what sister are here for and Elsa..." She looked up at the mentioning of her name.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't there sooner to save you from Hans... I know I should have known it was him sooner! I should have been there for you quicker! I should have saved you!" Anna spoke so fast and with so much sadness that it was hard for Elsa to understand her. "You find Hans, Elsa." Her and Anna reread the letter with aching and bleeding hearts.

Elsa didn't bother wiping away anymore of her tears. "I'll make you a deal, Hans Westerguard! With blood for sure!"

* * *

**-Inky ivory**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

"You'll never escape, Elsa." Hans' fingers ran through her snowy white hair and a shiver shot down her spine. "No!" She cried loudly…. Had she spoken out loud? The Arendelleian Councillors eyes were all fixed upon her and she could barely catch her breath as she once again came to the surface of her reality. Elsa cleared her throat and she felt Anna clutch her hand warmly.

The sister's eyes met one another. "Are you alright, Elsa?" She nodded abruptly and shuffled the papers that were in front of her on the wooden table. "Yes… Forgive, my lords… I just lost myself." It had been happening like this for days, her having short and sickening replays of Hans' malevolent words and action upon her.

"Council dismissed for the day… Unless, of course there is any other news that you wish to inform me of?" She paused and sighed. "Very well then… Tomorrow, we shall discuss Arendelle's trade with Weselton." Elsa strode calmly from the Council Chamber and heard Anna's loud footsteps behind her.

"I've got a letter for you…. Gerda told me it arrived this morning, but obviously you were asleep so here you go." Elsa took the letter gracefully and stared down at it with her heart thudding.

_Her Royal Highness Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and Princess of the Southern Isles. _

Her stomach sloshed: Princess of the Southern Isles…. There was only one person who would address her by that malign title and that was _him_.

Elsa inhaled deeply as Hans' name once again came into her mind. She couldn't tell Anna! Elsa took her younger sister's hand and stared into her bright eyes…. No, she wouldn't tell her it was Hans.

"I'm going out, just for a while though… I want to go round Arendelle alone for a while, I've just missed it you know?" _You're lying!_ It was her own voice that told her what she already knew. Anna smiled cheerfully and swung her hand and laughed with enthusiasm. "Yeah, we'll go and get some chocolate and…." Elsa shook her head and raised her hand to cut her off suddenly.

"No Anna!" She sighed sullenly and let go of her hand. "I've got to go alone." Anna's smile faded as quickly as snow melted and she bit down on her bottom lip with a doleful huff. "You're going to meet _him_ aren't you? That's what the letter will be about, we both know don't we? Hans' wants to meet you….."

Elsa couldn't hide the truth from her, even after years of shutting her out…. Anna was the only one in the entire world that knew her inside and out. "Yes, I've got to get Icicle back, she's my daughter! I won't leave her with him… S-she's not safe! I know she isn't, I can feel it! I need her back with me and I'll have her back."

Her heart ached without her daughter, it felt like it was bleeding continuously and she couldn't stop it until Icicle was safe within her protective arms.

"Will you kill me? Will you kill Hans?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders at Anna's question and she fought to keep back her tears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry over him, he was her enemy now and it was war. "I don't know." She muttered plainly, she pulled her cloak over her body tighter.

"Be safe, Elsa! Oh and if you're not back by midnight, I'll come and find you with an army of men… He won't take you again and if he does I'll be the one to murder him!" The hate and loathing Anna's voice was clear. Elsa's heart was pounding and she turned her back on her younger sister with the tears slipping down her cheeks. _The war's on, Hans!_

* * *

Elsa cursed out to the wind as she cast her eyes around her wintry surroundings. She'd past those snowy trees before hadn't she? Oh, and she'd been past that stupid sign a million times. Elsa groaned out in irritation and reread Hans's gormless letter with a tight knot in her stomach. What was he playing at?

She could barely think anymore! Hans had told her that he'd find her or she'd find him! More tears fell down her cheeks and she slumped down in the snow with her face in her hands. Nothing made sense anymore and all she could think of was Icicle! Oh God! She had to have her baby... The pain was just to great without her.

Elsa inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself. _Think Elsa!_ She read yet again through his pathetic rhyming words, in an attempt to figure out where she'd meet him with her baby! No! She sighed in irritation and read it for the one hundredth time:

* * *

_Elsa, _

_I'll find you or you'll find me, _

_Either way, it's one another we'll see, _

_Come alone and alone you'll come,_

_You know you're close when you hear a drum, _

_You'll get lost upon the way, _

_With the hours of day,_

_Hurry, my patience runs thin, _

_This is the day you lose or you win, _

_Head north, _

_Head west, _

_Hurry Elsa you have no time to rest, _

_You pass a sign that says: Valley of the Living Rock, _

_Tick tock, _

_Climb up the mountain and then we shall see, _

_I'll find you or you'll find me. _

_Hans... _

* * *

Elsa closed her eyes. He was insane wasn't he? She exhaled heavily and saw the cold smoke exit her mouth and run free into the mountains. Elsa paused a moment and remember that sign to her left that was covered in snow. That was it! Elsa stumbled to her feet rapidly and brushed off the snow from the wood.

Valley of The Living Rock...

She closed her eyes as she felt the fear beginning to creep in. No, she couldn't be afraid, for the sake of her daughter and Anna she couldn't be afraid. "It's war, Hans Westerguard... Are you ready?" She saw the mountain as it ran up to the skies where the gods lived and the birds flew.

In a peculiar sort of way, she felt free. The cold wind rushed through her snowy white hair and she felt it hit her face full blast, Elsa smiled slightly at the sensation and this eased her fear. Hans... He was nothing to her anymore, he was her enemy and he caused her to envisage bloody thoughts of Retribution, he made her want to kill him.

Should she kill him? Elsa had though about it... But, her heart wasn't that frozen or cold. She couldn't stare at him and stab him despite how much she wanted to. Icicle, her daughter would ask of her father when she was older wouldn't she?

How could Elsa admit to her that she had murder him for her loathing and revenge? No, she wasn't like him, she wasn't cruel or malevolent like Hans. She could never tell her daughter what he'd done to her and that she was conceived in loathing!

Elsa trudged on through the snow... Step by step she grew nearer and nearer with the strong feeling of anticipation and rage threatening to overwhelm her. _You are a Queen, you are strong, you are ice! _ Elsa allowed the snow to fall over her as she continued her journey to meet Hans Westerguard. Suddenly, she heard that drum... Boom, boom... It was the drum of her pounding heart.

"Elsa..." She froze.

"Hans." He crept from the shadows of the snowy dark trees and his burning eyes met hers. Elsa swallowed hard... Where was Icicle? He was holding her! Why wasn't he holding her? He said that he could see her in his last letter. She felt her blood run cold and a swirling storm beginning inside of her as her fury raged on.

Dark thoughts invaded Elsa's mind as she stared at Hans fiercely. "Where's my daughter? What have you done to her? I'll kill you, I swear!" Hans sniggered at her words and placed his index finger over his lips to silence her. "She's fine! I told in my last letter that I'd resist the temptation of killing her for you!" He paused a moment watching Elsa closely. "It's _our_ child actually! Or had you forgotten... Sweetheart?"

Elsa shook her head with clear warning. "I won't call me that unless you want a 10 foot icicle shoved inside of you!" Hans winced falsely and smirked at her sardonically, careless of her icy threat. "As tempting as that sounds... I must decline."

Suddenly, his eyes grew darker. "I want us to make a deal..."

Elsa didn't move or speak, she waited not daring to shift her eyes from him. Hans placed two fingers upon his lips and paused, thinking hard about what he was going to say and want. "I'm listening." She muttered. Elsa felt cold at her fingertips and she crossed her arms, glaring.

"I want you to give me Arendelle, and in return I'll give you back our child."

"Never!"

Hans shrugged his shoulders and sighed in disappointment. "Shame... I'll suppose just have to kill the child! Then, of course I'll return back to the Southern Isles, get my brother, King Erikson to declare war on Arendelle, which you will lose... Then, I can return to you, take your kingdom and take you again as my lawful wife... Then, I'll murder your sister and make sure that next time you actually bare my son and heir!"

Elsa didn't want to hear anymore, she couldn't bare it. His malevolence really did see no end did it? She glared at him with so much loathing that it almost threatened to penetrate the invisible suit of armor that he had created from his childhood... Even, his brother's had never looked at him with so much hate and coldness.

"You never stop planning your little plots for power do you?" Hans only stared back at her. "No, not really... But, you well... You don't stop being defiant and strong do you? You don't give up either." Elsa wasn't sure whether to take his words as a compliment or as an insult. "No, not really." Hans smirked, a genuine sort of smirk that was.

"Will you give me Arendelle then? Or must I murder our child?... You can't blame me then can you? You can't say that I haven't been fair to you, Elsa. I'm giving you a choice, Arendelle or the child? It's quite simple really."

Elsa shook her head at him in disagreement, he clearly didn't understand the definition of simple. He stepped closer towards her and suddenly pulled her into his arms. All she felt was his warm lips against hers and she pushed him away rapidly. What the hell was he doing? Hans sniggered at her and at the obvious shock. "Oh come on, Elsa... Warm up a little."

She grimaced, the taste of him still lingered in her mouth and vomit rose in her throat. "I want my daughter! Is she warm and properly clothed? What have you fed her? She needs me, she needs her mother's warmth and milk! She needs me, Hans!" He groaned out in irritation and glared at her ferociously. "Don't you see that I need you!"

Did he know what he was saying? "No, you don't need me... You want me, they're two completely different things... You only want me to be king of Arendelle anyway, so just back off will you! I can kill you right now and I doubt that anyone would miss or mourn you!" She'd never spoken to anyone so vile and a great stab of guilt hit her. Yet, she didn't know whether it was right that she felt remorse for what she had said. He deserved it Anna would say... But, she wasn't her sister.

Hans spat at her feet. "I'll have what I want... And as I told you, Elsa... I'll have it with blood or without blood." He drew his dagger and threw it to the ground so that it lay upon the snow. "I just don't want your blood spilt... Not yet anyway... I'll be coming back to Arendelle, with my brothers and our armies... Don't say I didn't warn you, Elsa"

Elsa swallowed hard... He didn't want to kill her? He bowed mockingly at her feet and went turned his back on her. "Hans! Stop!" He did as she commanded and smirked at her slyly. "Give me my daughter! Give me her... NOW!" He shook his head and brushed back his hair casually. "I am afraid I cannot... Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see to murdering our child... We'll see one another again though, I swear to you upon my honor and life."

"NO! Damn you, Hans!" A thousand daggers and swords of ice went flying through the white skies and went spiraling for Hans. He ran into the darkness of the trees and into the shadows. "You want a war... I'll damn well give you a war! Arendelle will crush the Southern Isles with such an icy blast that you won't know what's hit! Winter's coming, Hans Westerguard... You get ready with your metal and I'll get ready withmy ice."

She inhaled deeply... "War and Winter is coming!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

He's coming. He's coming. Elsa didn't bother trying to get back to sleep, she couldn't…. She only dreamed of him and his nearing armies. How many innocent people in Arendelle would die because of Hans?

Hans is coming! You need to be ready! Oh Gods she couldn't get him from her mind. Hans Westerguard, he was sickening. Elsa closed her eyes trying to block him from invading her disturbing and bloody thoughts. He'd invade Arendelle; he'd siege the castle… He'd capture her, again! No, she opened her eyes abruptly.

He was coming and so was war. She stared out of her chamber window and saw the stars bright within the midnight skies. "So help me gods!" She was afraid, she was afraid for her daughter, for her people, for Anna! Oh Gods, Anna.

Another tear slipped down Elsa's cheeks as she thought of her sister. Hans even admitted that he'd murder her! And what did he want from all of this war and bloodshed? All he wanted was the crown of Arendelle, which she had refused him.

Oh, if she'd have just agreed to give Hans what he had wished for, she could have saved her country from needless and inevitable slaughter. She could have saved her daughter! Icicle, oh the pain was to great, and her hate for Hans was to strong.

"The Southern Isles!" A sudden distant scream came from darkness of the outside and Elsa's heart pounded at the name. No! He couldn't be invading yet, oh dear gods! Were her armies ready? Was _she_ ready?

Suddenly, the sounds of desperate cries could be heard through the fortress walls and through Elsa's window. Hans was here and ready with his men…. "Anna! Anna!"

"Elsa!" Anna ran into the chamber and flung her arms around her sister in her intense fear. The Southern Isles were all coming! They were coming to take Arendelle as their own and Hans was coming for her and for her crown.

Needless murder, needless death. Elsa felt Anna's warmth and she never wanted to let her go. "Y-You've got to go, Anna, you've got to leave before Hans comes to take the palace! He'll murder you! Please, go to the North Mountain with Kristoff and Olaf! Just run and don't ever look back."

Anna shook her head and refused to let go of Elsa. "I'm not leaving you! Y-You're my sister, you're coming with us… H-Hans, he can't take you again! Please, Elsa! Come with me and run away!" Both of their hearts were breaking like shattering glass….. "Arendelle needs me!" Anna shook her head in desperation, staring up at her older sister with terror. "I-I need you, Elsa!"

Elsa held her close, attempting to block out the screams of their people as they faced their bloody and brutal deaths, Hans didn't care for the people, he only cared about the power. "I love you ok? Whatever happens, I need you to be safe. Do you understand me? Don't come back if Hans wins! Don't ever come back, Anna! I love you so much!" She didn't want to let her go! "I love you too!"

The sister's broke apart and at that exact moment, both of their hearts cracked like ice. "Go!" Anna didn't wipe away her falling tears, she turned her back slowly. _Don't look back to me, Anna! Don't make this worse! _She was gone….

"They're coming for the castle, Your Majesty! They're killing all who stands in the way of them! Please, leave, My Queen." Elsa shook her head at Kai sorrowfully. "I have a duty to my people! I can't leave in the time of our great need… Thank you f-for everything! Now, run will you."

One by one, the warm faces and people she knew since her childhood left in their fear… Until, she was the only one but armed guards and soldiers. This was Elsa's duty wasn't it? "Conceal, don't feel!" She muttered fearfully.

Her heart was beating as loud as a marching drum, with the blood rushing to her ears. For minutes, she sat unable now to stare out of the window in fear of witnessing all of the death of the murderous night. Didn't the gods have any mercy?

Questions swirled in her mind like the snowy storm inside of her. Would Anna be safe? Would Hans get her? Was Icicle alright? Oh her poor baby! More tears fell, more innocent cries she heard. But, despite however much her people screamed and begged for aid, she could not help them…. Her ice was useless! She was useless to them! "Just for a crown, all this blood for just a crown!"

Elsa felt so many emotions….. Rage, upset, fear, disgust and powerlessness. Her list went on as the bloodshed continued.

She wanted to scream! "Conceal, don't feel!" She cried again, she was losing all of her strength and her courage, her face was turning paler by the second and for the first time in forever, the cold bother her… The coldness of war and unjustifiable murder!The coldness of Hans and his sickening and satanic actions and ideas.

But, then she realized… This was life and life had a cruel way of being unfair.

Screams and hollers, louder and louder! The smashing of glass! The stench of death and blood hung thick in the air of the palace…

This was this the end wasn't it? When Hans found her… He'd take her prisoner again!

"Hello Elsa…" His voice dripped with venom. No, it wasn't the end….. It was only the beginning! "H-Hans! Let me go! Get off me!" He pulled her tight to his chest and she was forced to inhale the stench of death and murder, it clung to him like a sweet perfume.

Elsa fought against him, kicked him, hit him, but it was useless. She was his once more…. Locked within his grasp, a prisoner, she was nothing but a helpless prisoner.

"Arendelle is mine… You are mine." Her heart was cracked ice... Another of her tears fell. "You and Arendelle belong to me, now! Give up!" She'd never give up!

* * *

**- Inky ivory (Suggestions or Reviews?) **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

"My people are dead! You murdered them, you killed them!" Elsa went to hit him and strike him with the ice that itched at her fingertips; but Hans shoved her to the ground carelessly with great ease as his armies roared with laughter. "Shut up! Do as your King commands!" All obeyed Hans' demand and silence swept through the Great Hall and nothing could be heard.

Hans suppressed his victorious smirk and cleared his throat loudly, his dark burning eyes finally fixing upon Elsa. She looked so vulnerable, so hurt…. He loved it. He paused and stared into her piercing icy eyes, he could still see the hate she felt for him, but he didn't care, he ignored her loathing and pretended that it never existed.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" Elsa only stared down at the stone ground; she knew he was mocking her. "I said did you miss me?" His voice grew as fierce as fire and he caused flames to erupt inside of Elsa.

He clutched her chin suddenly and dug his nails hard into her skin and she cried out in protest at his action. A rush of profound pleasure surged through his veins as he heard her weak little whimper…. Oh yes! Elsa was his once more. "No… I didn't miss you!"

He smirked cruelly and leaned closer towards her, so close that he felt her coldness. "Don't lie… I know you did, but it's alright I'm here now." He brushed his index finger along her lips softly.

Elsa sighed in indignation and focused on the ground, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, and she didn't want to stare into those smouldering eyes that burned with victory and triumph.

A shiver shot down her spine and she suppressed her tears. She wouldn't show him that she was weak; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of witnessing her sorrow. "Where's Anna? Is she ready to die?" Elsa shook her head weakly and saw the many faces of his army staring at her with great amusement in their eyes. "Anna's gone and you'll never find her!" She spat coldly.

An unexpected and roaring pain instantly attacked her cheek as Hans struck her hard. "Where is she?" Elsa glared up at him. "I'll never tell you!"

Hans inhaled deeply and cracked his knuckles threateningly. "That punishment clearly isn't enough for you… I'll have to think of some other way of getting the truth from you mustn't I, Elsa?" His breath danced upon her skin. "Mustn't I?" She said nothing, careless of his violent threats; she wouldn't betray her sister, ever.

"You touch me and I swear to the Gods I will shove a 12 inch ice dagger down your throat!" The hall erupted with wild laughter but Hans didn't find her comment so amusing as his men. "Get out! All of you… Now!" All fell to their knees and exited the Great Hall attempting to disguise their villainous smirks. "Damn you, Elsa! I am the King now! I rule Arendelle! If I command you to tell me where Anna is, you damn well will."

Elsa scrunched up her fists and screamed, causing thick layers of ice to slither up the windows like a serpent but Hans seemed careless of her icy action. He smirked coldly and whispered in her ear. "The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa rose from her knees and went to walk from him but he snatched her arm and pulled her back close to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was hurting her arm, she tugged away from him but her efforts were in vain. _History's repeating itself!_ She thought bitterly.

Hans didn't release her; he stood calmly enjoying every moment of him in control… Everything was his now, Arendelle, The Palace and to his great pleasure, Elsa was his and he could do what he wanted with her. "Let me go, Hans!" He stared into her eyes and saw her agony and despair. "Let you go? Let you go where, Elsa?" Her heart was pounding like a marching drum and she glared at him sharply. "To my chamber."

He shook his head abruptly and pulled her even closer to his chest. "It's our chamber now." He snarled. She wanted to vomit, she couldn't keep it down… Oh gods!

He sniggered witnessing her terror and fear; she couldn't conceal it from him. "I need my heir, Elsa." He pressed against her harder. She couldn't bare it…. "You'll give me one, a son this time!" He released her and threw her to the ground forcefully.

"Never! I am not your slave! I am a Queen, the true Queen of Arendelle! I do not obey to you nor do I take commands from you!" Elsa staggered up to her feet, ignoring her pain and turned her back on him… She wasn't his nor would she ever be.

"You dare turn your back on me! You get back or I really will murder our daughter!" She froze. He hadn't killed her? "Y-You…" She turned back to him slowly and swallowed hard as a small flicker of light came to her. "I-Is she alright? Has she been fed? S-She needs my milk, I- she's alive!"

A small tear slipped down her cheek and a sudden feeling of elation swept over her. "I was lying you, monster! You should have heard her scream and cry… Well, that was until I stabbed it in its heart, it was frozen like yours!" Elsa screamed out in her agony, her heart ached, her hands shook in her grief. "No!"

Hans sniggered as he watched her once again fall to her knees in her grief and sorrow. "My baby! Icicle! She's dead! I hate you!" Elsa buried her head in her hands as ice crept along the ground and sneaked up the walls and covered the portraits. "You monster! I hate you! I'll kill you for this, I'll murder you!"

Elsa struck Hans hard with an icy blast and Hans groaned out in agony. "Ah No! I'll you'll pay for this, you little…. Daring to use your ice against me!" Hans gripped her arms and shoved them behind her back so that she could do no more damage to him or to his new Palace.

Pain both took over their bodies and they glared at one another. Elsa fought with all of her strength against him but he wouldn't allow her arms to be free from his hold.

"I'll never forgive you! I hate you! I curse you!" Hans rolled his eyes as his pain slowly subsided, she'd only stuck his chest and just missed his heart. "I don't want your forgiveness! I don't care about your forgiveness, I am The King of Arendelle now and you, well you're my Queen." He began to shiver as the cold nipped at his skin and attacked his body. "My Snow Queen…"

Elsa wasn't listening to him anymore, the agony in her heart was to great… It was broken and shattered beyond repair, no one could understand the pain of her loss, this was something even Anna would not be able to fix. Her baby was gone... Dead.

"Are you listening to me?" He snapped… She stared down at her ice. "I said are you listening to me?" Elsa sighed and tried to block him out from her thoughts and her mind. The little light that she had once had in her life was gone and all she saw was darkness ahead.

"You'll tell me where your little sister, Anna is! She'll die a traitor's death and we will watch her and he little Kristoff die! Tell me where Anna is, Elsa!"

"I'll never tell you where she is! Anna is free, she is safe! She will have a life without fear and pain, she will not have to suffer like I will! Anna is safe, she is safe from you!"

Hans leaned closer and held her tighter within his arms. "Anna's not safe for long, neither of you are!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Why had his brother's come, didn't they hate Hans? Elsa tried hard to break from her chains but neither her ice nor her strength could free her from the iron around her wrists. Damn them! Damn them all, the Southern Isles, Hans, his brothers… Every single one of them could freeze to death.

"Let me out! I'm The Queen… Let me out this instant." Elsa's screams did no good, for hours she had been sat there upon the cold ground of the dungeon, her dungeon! "I said let me out!" Elsa groaned irritated by Hans and his older brother's insolence.

How dare they lock up The Queen and for what charge? They had no reason, she had done nothing…. But, throw a massive icicle at Hans. But he'd lived, unfortunately. "I'll freeze you all, I'll freeze your tongues and your hearts!"

She exhaled deeply and saw her breath exit her mouth as cold smoke. She fell to her knees and slouched against the wall of the dungeon in her despair. Hans wouldn't get away with this!

Elsa was not given the privilege of light, all she had for company was the surrounding darkness as her cell had neither a candle nor a window. Suddenly, she heard the rattling of chains and a weak profound whispering, her heart pounded at the unexpected and abrupt sounds. "Who's there?"

Nothing!

"E-Elsa!" Her mind recognised that voice within an instant and a lump rose in her throat as a great knot tied in her stomach. No! "Kristoff?"

She felt a cold, trembling hand brush her fingers and her heart thudded loudly in her ears. Oh Gods! "Are you alright? Kristoff please speak to me! Is Anna ok? Oh my… Has Hans hurt you?" He didn't answer her questions but groaned loudly instead. Elsa swallowed hard, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening!

"Kristoff! Speak to me please!" She couldn't see him in the darkness of the cell but from the grunts and moans, it was obvious that Kristoff was hurt. "A-Anna…. He's got A-Anna!"

No! Oh Gods! Why? Elsa's stomach lurch and fear crept inside of her rapidly as tears welled in her eyes. Hans would kill her! He'd murder Anna so that she could never rise up and be Queen if the people of Arendelle rebelled! "H-How? Who told him where she was?" The panic and urgency in her tone was clear but she didn't care, she only cared about Anna, Anna was all that mattered now.

Sickening images and thoughts of Anna being murdered by Hans invaded her mind and she tried with all of her power to ignore them. "M-Me! I told him where she was."

Elsa didn't know what to feel, rage, confusion, fear, pain… "Why?" She had never thought that Kristoff would betray her and or her sister. What had Hans _done_ to him?

"Hans made me! He beat me and tortured me and I couldn't take any more pain… It just came out, I didn't.. I wouldn't.. He's got her!" Kristoff couldn't fight his tears, his dejection and regret was too overwhelming. He'd betrayed her, his love… His Anna. "I want to die, Elsa! I hate myself! It's all my fault! Stupid Kristoff trolls everything up again and…. Sven! Oh Sven!"

Elsa shifted closer towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, in some hope that it would comfort him and ease his pain. "It's not your fault, Kristoff! What Hans did to you must have been awful, but I need to find Anna."

Fury and fear boiled inside of her… Hans, his cruelty and malevolence really did have no boundaries. The door of the cell opened and he stood there with his arms folded and a dark smirk upon his face. Elsa had never hated anyone so much in her entire life… Only him.

"Elsa, my darling…. Have you calmed down yet?" Hans stepped towards her and she blinked adjusting to the light coming from the open iron door. "Where's Anna? What have you done to her?" Elsa shot her words at him as quick as bullets and he placed his index finger upon her lips.

"I haven't done anything to her… Yet." He unlocked her from her chains and held her tightly, careful not to let her go. "If you lay a finger upon Anna or Elsa I'll beat you myself!" Hans paused and stared at Kristoff who lay covered in weeping cuts and blood… He was hurt badly.

"Shut up, you little peasant! I don't care about your threats or your precious little Anna…. Now, I'd address your King with more respect if I were you!" Elsa fought to be free from Hans but her fighting was useless, Hans was too strong for her.

Ice, ice… Hans was holding her to tight for her to be able to use her powers upon him. She needed to help Kristoff! She needed to save Anna!

The tears finally slipped down Elsa's cheeks and Hans shoved her forwards harshly. "Come, my snowdrop… I want to_ talk_ to you."

Elsa was led down the halls of her palace with forceful pushes and harsh shoves. "Where's my sister?" He didn't reply but only smirked at Elsa's demanding question. "Hush, Elsa… I'm already enraged with you." Enraged with her? No! She had more right to be enraged with him!

She knew where he was taking her, she knew this passage led to the Royal Apartments, it was where she had spent most of her childhood locked away and isolated from everyone she had ever loved.

Icicle! She was forced to pass the chamber that had once belonged to her little baby girl. She stopped outside of it and Hans sniggered malevolently. "Forget about it! We'll have another child soon, a son…"

Elsa's body cried out and her heart once again ached. Nothing could ever make her forget her baby. She was pushed forward and threw into their royal bedchamber.

"Sit down!" She did and he sat down opposite her gripping her hands tight, staring intently. "We've got a few things to discuss, Elsa." She didn't say anything; she only glared back at him with her eyes sharp and dangerous.

Hans leaned back and folded his arms casually, clearing his throat. "Your sister, Anna… She was on The North Mountain, clever I'll give you that, Elsa. Hiding her up there but I am The King now and I find out everything… I hear everything."

Elsa grinded her teeth in rage, she'd have screamed but no one would care, Hans had the ability to do what he wanted with her, everyone knew that. "What have you done with her? Where is she? Let me see her!" Hans held up his hand and she fell silent.

"You'll see Anna soon enough... Now, I want an apology!" Hans' eyes grew darker with a sudden irritation and fury. She swallowed hard but didn't remove her eyes from him. "You threw an icicle at me! I want an apology now." Elsa's gaze sharpened. "Never, you don't deserve one! It's a shame that icicle never killed you!" She spat at his feet but he only smirked amused by her pointless action.

"Apologize to me, Elsa or your sister and her little Kristoff will pay the consequences of your impudence, I warn you now! Every little thing you do wrong or do not obey to will result in the harming of your sister and her ice peasant husband!" Her heart pounded like a drum in her ears and she nodded reluctantly, accepting his command.

"I-I'm sorry for throwing an icicle at your head, can you ever forgive me, Hans?" She spoke with seriousness yet the sarcasm was clear. Hans skimmed his tongue along his teeth and pursed his lips. "Kiss me."

She almost choked on her own saliva. She hated him! "Kiss me or Anna suffers!" Hans leaned towards her and he pulled her closer to him so that their lips could meet.

Elsa was going to vomit, she couldn't kiss him!... She didn't want to!

_Do it, Elsa! You have to for Anna, for Anna! _She felt his warm lips upon hers and she tried to break it but she couldn't, Hans was holding her in his vice like grip so that she could not move or escape from him or his kiss.

She cried out in protest but it was lost. Elsa fought and fought to be free but he pressed against her lips harder until he finally released her.

She gasped for air wanting to wipe her mouth but Hans held her hands. "Apology accepted." Sick, twisted little….. Elsa inhaled deeply as he licked his lips, victorious.

"Why do you get your brother's to lock me in the dungeons?" Hans sighed and smirked coldly. "Because I'm The King…. You tried to kill me! I had to punish you in some way, you're not too fond of chains either, and that's why they put you in them."

He paused and leaned closer towards her. "You see, when you try me, Elsa you get hurt. But, when you obey me, you don't get hurt and nor does your sister…. I love you, Elsa and I really don't enjoy harming you or your pretty little face." He skimmed her cheek with what she presumed to be fake affection.

"Get off me, Hans! You're crazy!" He laughed and leaned even closer towards her so that his breath touched her skin. "Crazy for you….." He was to close, way to close.

His dark smoldering eyes glistened with desire and she leaned further back in her chair. "Your Majesty! My King!" Hans rolled his eyes and turned to look at the servant at the door.

"It is time for Princess Anna's execution!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

"Please, please! Don't kill me! Elsa, don't let him! Damn you, Hans Westerguard!" Elsa rose from her chair and glared pleadingly at Hans with the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Please Hans don't hurt her, don't kill my sister!"

His heart was racing and adrenaline was pulsing around his body as he watched the two sisters pleading him, begging. Life could surely get no better than this he decided.

"I'll do you a deal!" Both sisters stared at him with tears falling down their faces, both with pounding hearts and fear. "I will spare you, Anna if Elsa swears to never leave me, if she swears to _love_ me as I have always loved her… Love me, Elsa and Anna will live."

How could Elsa deny? The love she had for Anna was too great to allow herself to refuse Hans' offer, his deal. She swallowed hard, the things she did for love… For her sister's love and life. "I accept."

Anna shook her head abruptly at her older sister. "Elsa no!" Hans beckoned her to be silent and she obeyed him reluctantly. Anna hated Hans, all of them knew that. "Hush now … Elsa has made her choice. Now, the question is with you living, Anna….. What do I want to do with you?"

Fear boiled inside of both of the sister's and Elsa rose from her chair, staring at him threateningly. "Hans, that wasn't part of the deal! Just let Anna go, please. You have me, your crown, A-Arendelle. Y-You don't need Anna."

Hans raised his hand to Elsa to silence her, she obeyed. "Of course I don't need Anna." He paused and circled her younger sister gazing at her like a hawk. "I want her… She can marry one of my brothers. Yes, you can marry Louis, Anna…. Would you like that, princess?"

Anna glared at him fiercely with her eyes as sharp as daggers. "No!" He ignored her and acted as if she had not spoken. He didn't care what she wanted anyway, who was little Anna of Arendelle compared to him? "Just let Anna go!"

Elsa could feel her body turning colder… The temperature in the chamber was plummeting and snowflake began to fall. He couldn't marry off her little sister to one of his vile older narcissistic brothers! He wouldn't dare…

"Oh come, Elsa... It would be a fine match, Anna and Louis... He's only a year older than her and hey he enjoys singing." Elsa folded her arms in her rage and cleared her throat, feeling the cold acting her skin. "Wasn't it you who said that love is an open door, Anna?" Flashbacks of years previous came back to her and a shiver ran down her spine, everything had changed.. Her, Elsa, Hans!

Elsa took Anna's hand and glared at Hans sharply. "She's not marrying one of your stupid brothers! It's bad enough that I'm married to you! Now let her go..." Hans' eyes darkened and remained fixed upon Elsa... She was treading on dangerous ground. "Or what?"

Shots of snow came from her fingertips and she aimed her hand at Hans with a cold and icy glare. "Or you die! You've destroyed my life, you've harmed my people, you've murderer my daughter, my baby! And now you want my sister to follow your stupid little plans... Well do you know what I say, Hans Westerguard? I say enough!"

Hans swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. She was so naive... So gullible... A part of him pitied her. "She's not dead!" Elsa froze suddenly. _He's lying! Icicle's dead! He admitted he'd murdered her! He's just trying to save himself! He's lying to you, Elsa! _There was that voice in her head that played on repeat but her heart, in Elsa's heart still lay a tiny drop of hope that her little girl was still alive.

"Y-You're lying! Y-You're just trying to save yourself and it won't work!" Hans edged closer towards her and stared directly into her topaz eyes. "I never killed her! I-I couldn't... S-She looks like you and I couldn't do it! S-She's fine though, she's being cared for!" The snow stopped falling. "Y-You- S-she's alive? Icicle's alive? I-I..."

She almost didn't know what to feel... Relief? Elation? Satisfaction? Fury? Her baby was alive! A rush of warmth came over her and melted her coldness, her heart was complete again. "Is she safe? Is she being fed? Is she well?" Hans nodded at all of her questions, she lowered her hand so that her ice was no longer directed at him.

"She's safe and I've made sure she's being well cared for.. She is looked after by Gerda, I knew I could trust her... She's practically cared for you and Anna your whole lives... Icicle is safe." Elsa paused and she felt her rage return as she stared at him, with that mischievous darkness in his eyes. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me she was dead?"

Hans backed away from him, that hate had returned and hostility glistening in her icy eyes. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders with a look of despair upon his face... He wore his royal mask but Elsa and Anna could see through it. "I-I screwed up, Elsa! I-I couldn't kill her, s-she's- she's beautiful... I couldn't bring myself to do it! To stab her."

Oh god! He paused realizing what he'd said... It sickened him right down to his very core. Did he actually_ love_ her? Did he actually care about his and Elsa's baby? Hans swallowed hard trying to ignore that warm feeling inside of him... It wasn't right to feel that way, he couldn't bring himself to love it... Could he?

"L-Let me see her! Let me see my baby!" Hans's eyes flickered back to Elsa and he shook his head, disgusted with himself. "If Anna marries my brother, you can see and care for our child... It's all down to Anna."

The two sister's eyes met.

She didn't want to let Anna go! She didn't want her to leave her! For years they had been apart and it was those years they seemed now unable to make up for. Elsa held her younger sister in a warm embrace. "You don't have too, Anna... I'll find a way to see Icicle, if I have to freeze him so be it.. But, I will see her. You don't have to do what you don't want to for my sake! I love, Anna ok?"

Tears slipped down both of the sister's faces and Anna held her tighter. "I don't want to let you go, Elsa! I don't want to leave you here with him!" Elsa nodded understandingly but both refused to break apart. "Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself.. I'll free Kristoff and I'll see my daughter! You just focus on being safe and happy!"

Anna and Elsa wept harder wrapped within each others arms. "I'll marry him, I'll marry your brother!... But only if Elsa can see Icicle and care for her." Hans's malevolent smirk widened... How gormless they both were! "I'll send you back to the Southern Isles with him and the rest of my brothers! They only came and did as I wished because I paid them, anyway."

Neither of the sister's were listening to Hans. "I'll miss you!" Anna cried. Elsa nodded and smiled weakly, holding her sister tighter.

"Goodbye." The sister's let go of each other with tears in their eyes... The price they paid for love.

* * *

**-Inky ivory**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

Elsa gasped and jolted awake with her heart thudding. "Anna…" She swallowed hard and cleared her throat as reality washed over her. A hand skimmed along her back softly and a shiver ran down her spine…. Her reality was a nightmare as well.

"Did you dream of your sister again?" The fake compassion in his tone was clear; he didn't care about her or her nightmares.

"She shouldn't have gone with your brother! It's all your fault! Anna can't marry him, she can't! He's going to be just like you…. Evil and twisted! You and your family are all malevolent; it runs in your blood!" Hans sniggered sarcastically at her insolent comment and pulled her into a secure and inescapable hold.

"What did you agree to, Elsa? What did you say you'd do if I spared Anna's life?" She knew what she'd promised, what she had agreed to do but… It was impossible. She shook her head disgusted by the thought. He leaned closer towards her and kissed the nape of her neck. "You promised to _love_ me."

Elsa groaned out in despair and tried to free herself from his arms. "Just let me go, Hans! You can't make me love you!... I hate you!" His hold of her grew tighter as fury erupted inside of him. Her body cried out in protest but still he did not free her, he'd never let her go…. She was his.

Fear gripped her, how could she escape from the torture of her existence? "You will love me… I'll_ make_ you!" Hans released her and she pulled away with all of her strength, and she fell to the ground hard. "Where's my daughter? You'll let me see her! Let me see Icicle now!" Hans inhaled trying hard to calm himself, glaring at her.

"Why should I? With you insulting me, refusing me… No! You don't deserve to see the child!" He was too irritated by her to take satisfaction in her rage and upset. "You promised! You said that if Anna went to marry your stupid brother I could see my daughter… That's why she said yes! You'll let me see her now!"

Hans went closer towards her and stared fiercely with his eyes as wild as fire. "How dare you tell me what to do! I'm the King now!" Elsa's heart was pounding in her ears and she forced herself backwards away from him in her fear. Hans was towering over her menacingly with his dark eyes fixed upon his target, his pray. "Get away from me!" She cried.

He acted as if she hadn't spoken. He gripped her arms forcefully and held her to the ground. "I don't obey to you or anyone… I'm the King, the true King of Arendelle and all obey to me." Oh God, he'd have to kill her first! She hated him right down to her core... Hans, he was nothing more than a monster.

His breath danced upon her skin and she fought him with all of her might. He wouldn't allow her, her freedom. He was to strong. "Let me go! Get off me!" He pinned down Elsa's hands to the ground and she screamed loudly. Elsa knew her screaming was useless but she didn't care for that was all she had the ability to do.

Hans kissed her lips and her cries were lost and muffled. by his action "No! No! Let me go! I'll freeze you! I'll kill you!" Hans leered down at her viciously and smirked. "How? I've got hold of you! You're mine, Elsa!" She cried out… She thought of Anna.

Anna would always be in her heart, she'd always be her light in her darkness, her relief in her pain… Her Anna. "Ah!" And Icicle... Oh Icicle, she'd see her baby if she had to kill Hans or not! Icicle would always make her heart complete, she'd make her ice melt... Her Icicle and Anna... Ah! Her body was screaming from the pain. Anna... Anna..._ Retribution. _

* * *

The sun beat down upon her skin and Anna inhaled the fresh open air... _The Southern Isles_. She smiled weakly as she entered into the Southern Isles palace garden, her hair blew in the whisper of the light breeze. "I hope you feel welcome, this is your new home after all... I want you to feel comfortable." Louis came from behind her and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder as they walked along the stone pathway.

"T-Thank you." She muttered. Anna cast her eyes around her unfamiliar surroundings, the plants and flowers, statues and ponds. It was beautiful. But, it wasn't Arendelle, that was her true home, that would always be her true home and nobody could change that.

Louis brushed back his dark curls and stared at her with kindness glistening in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry for what Hans has put you through, he's vile... My parents don't know where they went wrong with him... He gives us and our country a bad name, he's hurt you and your sister and I can't apologize enough... I'll look after you, Anna... I'll make you happy when we marry." Anna swallowed hard and stared him. "Do you want to marry me, Louis?"

He cupped her cheek in his palm and gazed into her eyes. "Yes, it's the only decision that I like that Hans has actually made including me... I like you very much, Anna." A knot tied in her stomach and she smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "You're nothing like your younger brother..." Louis cleared his throat loudly and brushed back his dark curls.

"I'm glad... Now, tell me about you, we're going to be married after all." Anna nodded, she didn't know where to start. "I-I um I have a boyfriend... Kristoff, he's, Hans he..." Tears began to well in her eyes and they slipped down her cheeks, she couldn't fight them, she didn't even try. "He's hurt and locked in the dungeons, Elsa says she'll try and save him, Hans won't let him go, he torturers him..." Louis sighed and wiped away her tears softly, with affection and dolefulness in his eyes.

"If Hans has him, I don't think he'll, well, I'm sorry, Anna... You don't want to marry me, I know. I can see it in your eyes but, but we have to whether you like it or not." Anna nodded weakly and settled her head upon his shoulder, he made her feel safe, protected. "I trust you... I just want someway to get revenge, after everything Hans has done, with Elsa, me, all of us... I want revenge!"

Louis kissed her hand gently. "Shhhh, Anna! Hans doesn't matter anymore." Anna stared up at him, feeling her heart pound. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly... "Love is an open door." He whispered calmly.

"With you."

"With y-" Anna paused and drew in a deep breath. An image of Kristoff came into her mind and she was drawn to the surface of reality. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't be doing this... Kristoff he-" Louis pressed his index finger to her lips and she saw a strange sort of darkness to his eyes and she pulled away suddenly. "Kristoff's not here... He's dead, if Hans has had him." He tried to grab her arms but she pulled away before he could grip her.

"You're just like him! You're just like Hans!... Revenge? You think I'm stupid... No! Get away from me! I'm _not_ marrying you!" She cried furiously. Louis shook his head profusely. "Please Anna, I'm sorry, I-I'm not like Hans, I swear!"

Anna turned from him and ran as fast as she could. She had to get away!

She had to have _Retribution._... "Anna!" Louis ran after her with his heart pounding, if Hans found out... _You let Anna go! She's supposed to marry you, you idiot! If you don't marry her, I'll never make you my Arendelle Regent! You'll never have any power!_ He listened to his younger brother's enraged voice in his head and he ran after Anna... He wouldn't let her escape! She'd marry him even if he had to force her.

"I won't disappoint you, Hans!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

_Dead._ His simple words hit her like bullets and shot through her heart. Kristoff! A single tear slipped down Elsa's cheek as she stared into the roaring flames of the fire. How could Kristoff be dead? Elsa glared up at Hans, her eyes as cold as ice.

"Did you kill him? It was you wasn't it? I hate you! You, look at you… You don't even care or feel any remorse. You're just a monster and I hope you rot in hell for everything that you've done!" Hans sighed carelessly watching her with caution. Anna... Oh, her sister, her heart would be broken.

"I hate you! Kristoff, he was good and kind! He was everything that you could never be!" Hans wasn't offended by Elsa's words because he didn't care about them. "Are you still talking, snowflake?" Elsa screamed at his insolence... He had no love or feelings inside of him, she wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't even have a heart.

Hans rolled his eyes at her as she stood glaring coldly. "Oh come now, Elsa... He was a peasant, a commoner.. Why do you care if that ice harvester is dead or not?" She shook her head, disgusted by his lack of guilt or remorse for his actions... His evil had no limits and it seemed his malevolence had no end. He seemed barely human anymore, his eyes were so dark, so wild... He seemed more like a monster than a man.

"I cared about him... Him and Anna had a future, a life planned out together and now you've ruined everything haven't you? You destroy everything and you enjoy it! I hate you... I want you to die!"

Hans shook his head, disapprovingly by her words of loathing. "That's not a kind way to speak to your husband is it? And to think I was contemplating allowing you to see our daughter today... I think it's you who ruins everything, Elsa. Look at yourself before you judge others, darling. Didn't your parents ever tell you that?" He paused and their eyes met, their eyes both burned with rage and irritation. "Oh no... They died before they had the chance."

His words smashed into her hand and she struggled to breathe a moment, trying hard to digest his malevolent words. Her heart pounded, her blood boiled.

She had never hated anyone so much in her life. "How dare you!" Hans rose from his chair and his eyes were bloodshot from his rage and fury.

"I dare because I can! You're my wife, I can say and do what the hell I like with you... And as for Anna well I don't care what plans and future she had with that stupid peasant, Kristoff. It's all finished now isn't it? He's dead and she's marrying my brother... It can't get more perfect."

Elsa shook her head and screamed feeling the hot tears falling. "Perfect? Damn you! Curse you! I'll kill you!"

Elsa felt a sudden burst of cold surge through her veins and she raised her hand to Hans threateningly in her rage. The coldness stretched to her fingertips but nothing came out, no snow or ice. Elsa swallowed hard staring down at her hand, a sudden pain hit her body and she cried out loudly… It was so strong, so unusual.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought fearfully. Hans stared at her intrigued and amused. "Powers not working, snowdrop?" She glared up at him icily. What had he done to her? She'd kill him for this! "Ah... H-Hans, I-... Ah!" She could barely speak, the pain was stabbing her in her heart like a thousand daggers.

Elsa cried out as another sharp pain hit her body and she fell to her knees in her agony, with tears slipping down her cheeks. "W-What have you done to me?" He smirked wickedly and leered at her. "Hans!" He didn't answer her but merely turned from her and locked the doors with a sickening smirk across his face. She was trapped, and in agony "Hans!"….. What had he done to her?... They glared at one another and he leaned in closer towards her...

"I've only _poisoned_ you, sweetheart!"

* * *

Anna didn't look at him, she didn't know what to believe... She didn't know what to do. "Anna, look at me, please." Louis took her hand but she pulled away rapidly. "Leave me alone!" He sighed quietly and placed his fingers to his lips... He fought to keep his temper but she was testing him. _For Hans, for Hans... _ He told himself sternly, trying hard to keep his anger and patience at bay.

"Will you listen to me, sweetheart?" He spoke as soft as velvet and stroked her cheek but Anna turned from him, ignoring his action. A knot tied in her stomach. His voice covered by fake sweetness still failed to hide that hint of darkness that Anna had heard Hans speak with... All of the Southern Isles brothers seemed to be the same... Gods help them!

Anna shook her head abruptly. "Don't call me, sweetheart... I barely know you!" Louis cleared his throat, trying hard to think of a calm and collected reply to her. He held her chin and gently made her stare into his eyes. "You don't know need to know anyone long to know that it's true love... I think we've got something special, Anna." He smirked, impressed by his intelligence.

"Hans taught you well didn't he? True love? Love is an open door? I'm not like I was years ago... I was stupid then but now I'm not fooled by you or your twisted brother!" Both of their hearts were pounding and rage threatened to overwhelm Louis as he sat by her side._ Hide your darkness... For Hans, for Hans! _He muttered random words under his breath but Anna couldn't make them out. "I hate you as much as I hate Hans! I'll never marry you! You'll have to kill me first."

His eyes burned with annoyance. "I hate you, as well! But, I'll shove you down that isle if I must! You and your stupid sister, you'll screw our whole family up if you're not controlled." Anna smirked at this, and replayed his bitter words in her mind. "You're already screwed up!" Louis's nostrils flared and he slapped her cheek forcefully... Anna cried out in her pain and the tears slipped down her cheeks. _Elsa... Elsa..._ She kept her thoughts on her older sister to distract her from the stinging pain.

"Don't insult a Westerguard, Anna! It's a dangerous move... And it seems such a shame to harm that pretty little face of yours. Perhaps, you're right, maybe I am like Hans but I bet you're just as cold hearted as your sister aren't you?... Come on, my parents want to meet their future daughter in law.. Smile will you! My parents don't like to be disappointed!... I don't like to be disappointed."

Anna wept harder... "Down with The Southern Isles!" Louis glared fiercely and gripped her chin. "Down with Arendelle!" Anna stared up at him and went through names in her mind...

Hans Westerguard.

Louis Westerguard.

All of the other Southern Isles brother's.

The King of Queen of the Southern Isles.

They were the people that she would kill and she would kill Hans first. "Retribution, retribution!" She'd dream of their deaths and they would be sweet sweet dreams as she slept. "My retribution will come... Get ready!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

Beads of sweat trickled down Elsa's thighs and slipped down her breasts, her thin nightgown clung to her hot skin and her whole body moaned out in weakness. Elsa's mouth was dry as she lay upon the thin sheets and groaned out in her discomfort.

Her days had been filled of sleep and sickness as she drifted in and out of consciousness, the poison that Hans had given Elsa had drained her of her strength and of her coldness.

She cried out weakly, her body wanted cold, it needed cold but she was denied. She wiped away her sweat and lay upon the bed trying hard to remember her ice powers, wondering if she would ever create another snowflake again.

Her body had never experienced such heat and weakness. It was all him, all Hans. An image of him suddenly appeared in her mind and hate surged through her veins. He'd_ poisoned_ her and she would never forgive him… Never!

"How's my snowflake today? Is she awake? Has she been calling for me?" She closed her eyes abruptly and she felt him hold her hand as he burst into the chamber. She felt sick right down to her core, she didn't want to be anywhere near that grotesque and satanic creep, he was nothing but a monster with corrupt thoughts and beastly beauty. Her heart thudded and her palms turned even sweatier as he stood so near and held her hand.

"You can't blame me for this, you know… I poisoned you for your own good, snowdrop. You were always threatening me with your powers, you were always stronger than I was but now it is right…. I am stronger than you, as a King should be stronger than his Queen."

He gripped her hand tighter, but Elsa still lay silent listening to his sickening words, feeling her blood begin to boil. "This little sickness won't last long, I promise…." Elsa didn't want his promises, she didn't want his twisted and psychopathic version of love... All she wanted Icicle, her beautiful little baby and her ice... Oh Anna, she wanted her sister, she needed her sister!... She never wanted Hans!

He ran his fingers through her white snowy locks of hair and she cried out in despair. "Aw Elsa…. You won't be having your powers anymore.. " He paused and smirked malevolently. "That is unless you find the antidote, but of course you'll have to make me." Hans leered down at her wickedly with satisfaction and amusement written all over his dark but beautiful face.

She opened her eyes with fury threatening to overwhelm her. "Antidote? Make you? What- What do you mean? Why are you doing this to me?" Tears began to well in her icy blue eyes and Hans sighed shaking his head at her. She always had to cry... It irritated him!

He leaned in closer towards her and his eyes turned as dark as a cold winter's night. He was frightening her but Elsa swallowed her fear, glaring at him directly. Their eyes never left one another...

"I'm not giving you what you want! I'm not! I am not your little servant to do as you command; you have no right to take my powers! To mock me and to use me to do your malevolent bidding!" Elsa inhaled deeply, trying hard to catch her breath._ Damn the poison! Damn Hans! _She thought furiously.

Her lungs were aching and her heart pounded as she watched him like a hawk. She'd kill him! He couldn't do this to her, he couldn't take her powers!

"You can't do this! Y- You won't get away with this, Hans!" She tried hard to ignore her weakness and pain but it was all too strong. Hans shrugged his shoulders carelessly and sniggered darkly at her, taking great pleasure in witnessing Elsa's weakness and vulnerability. He'd done that to her and he loved it! He stood towering over Elsa and snatched his hand away from hers with darkness in his smoldering eyes.

"I already am, Elsa….. Now, I will give you a choice… Your powers or our daughter? What do you love more, Elsa?…. Your choice and your life!" What was he saying? Elsa opened her mouth but no words came out, his smirk widened at her speechlessness.

"But, let me warn you now, Elsa... If you decide your powers, you must find the antidote. However, if you decide our daughter then you can care for her 2 days of the week, no more and no less... Your choice!"

Her powers were everything to her. Icicle was her world and her warmth in her cold, her little baby was her light in her darkness and now Hans was making her choose between them. Rage surged through her but she was weak, she was nothing without her ice. "I-I can't, I-I won't! I'm not going to choose….." He cut her off rapidly, raising his hand to her.

"Then you won't have either, Elsa! I am being fair to you, snowdrop! I love you…" He was a liar! He was a psychopath! He was Hans Westerguard! "I'd kill you if I could! I'd strike you in your dark and evil little heart and watch you as you die." He seemed careless of her words as they seemed to hit deafened ears.. Hans wasn't listening to Elsa's enraged words.

Hans placed his index finger upon his lips and turned from her, heading for the bedchamber door. "Your powers or our daughter!" Her heart was breaking and tears slipped down her cheeks! How could Hans be so cruel?

_Her Ice or Icicle?..._

* * *

Anna smashed the door shut behind her and fell to her knees as the tears slipped down her freckled cheeks. No! It wasn't fair! They couldn't make her! She didn't want to! Anna threw back her head and cried out in her desolation and despair. She hated them all, every single one of them could go to hell for all she cared! "Anna!" There was loud and deafening knock at the locked oak door and she felt the force as Louis battered his fist hard upon the wood.

"Let me in! Anna! I said let me in! I am your Prince, you do as I say!" She ignored him... She wouldn't obey to him, she would _never_ obey to him! She closed her eyes, trying hard to block him and his hollers out of her mind but she was failing.

Louis was getting louder and louder as she ignored him for longer. She could hear the fury in his voice but she was careless of his emotions! She only cared and focused on her own. She couldn't marry him tomorrow! He was a beast, a Westerguard and just as twisted and satanic as his brother, Hans! She thought of Elsa, her beautiful older sister!

Images of Elsa came into her mind suddenly and some of her sorrow seemed to disappear as her older sister smiled at her, creating Olaf with his cute little carrot nose and his funny ideas of summer. "I miss you, Elsa." She cried throwing her head back as her sadness returned. "Anna!" It was Louis again... Screaming at her, yelling in his bold and commanding tone... He didn't own her, not yet anyway.

"You will marry me tomorrow, Anna! My parents are The King and Queen of the Southern Isles and this is where we will live! You will do as me and my parents command and you will walk down that aisle tomorrow and marry me! You will obey to me or I shall punish you.. Do you understand me?"

He was just like Hans! Cruelty and malevolence seemed to run the Southern Isles' blood, she was sure. "I'm not marrying you! You're just a twisted and messed up copy of Hans and I do not obey to you or anyone else in your stupid family! I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and I curse you!" Louis hollered furiously and kicked the door with all of his force, but still he could not get in.

His blood boiled and his heart raced. She couldn't do this to him! He was a Prince of the Southern Isles and she would do as he commanded, Hans had promised that she would obey... So, why didn't she?

"Hans said that when you marry me, I will be Arendelle's Regent and I will be it's Prince! Now, I'll see you tomorrow at the altar! Oh and Anna, if you refuse to walk down the aisle... My older brother's will _make_ you!" Her heart pounded and vomit rose inside of her as fear crept in her body. She swallowed hard and wept harder into her hands. "Tomorrow... Sweetheart."

Anna listened to his footsteps as he walked away from her, she had no choice, she had to marry him tomorrow! She had to obey to The Southern Isles royalty but... Anna paused... Was there a way out? Could she escape? A small flicker of hope lit up inside of her and she gripped the door handle tight... She could do it! She could run from him! She could go back to Arendelle, find Elsa, murder Hans! She shook her head calming herself. She had to think sensibly, she had to think like Elsa. Calm, rational and composed! Conceal, don't feel!

Anna ran, she threw open the door and she didn't look back... She ran and ran. Her legs had never gone so fast, her lungs had never ached so much but she didn't care! She had to escape, she had to get away from him and his hunger for power! Anna ran through the empty corridors and gargantuan halls, seeking her chance of freedom... She couldn't find an exit to the outside world, the palace to her seemed like a maze, a trap to her and it was trap that was almost inescapable.

She prayed to the Gods that Louis didn't find her, she feared and dreaded to think of what he'd do to her if she was caught. A shiver shot down her spine suddenly and she tried hard to keep her thoughts on Elsa... Was she alright? What was Hans doing to her? "Anna!" Oh god! Her heart pounded and she was paralyzed in her fear, her limbs refused to move, her legs refusing to run any further... _No! Please run! _She thought desperately, her body protested and she seemed frozen.

His arms fixed around her tightly and she fought with all her strength.. What was happening to her? Why didn't she run? She hated herself, but she hated Louis more. "Let me go!" Louis didn't. "Get off me, I'll kill you! I'll have my retribution!" He ignored her, careless of her threats. "You thought you could escape me did you?" She didn't answer him, she just screamed and hit him trying to break free.

Anna pulled hard from him and she slipped from his arms and she ran. "A-Anna! Get back here, you little..." They ran both as fast as their legs would carry them, Anna never looked back as he hollered her name, cursing and tossing insults at her. "I'll catch you and then I'll punish you! You'll marry me tomorrow, even if you try to run!" Anna wasn't listening to him.

She knew he'd get her, it seemed that it was only a matter of time... Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her legs were aching, she couldn't run for much longer, they both knew that. Suddenly, there was a door in front of her and she ran inside it... Bottles, countless jars. Where was she? She heard Louis calling her name but it trailer off into the distance as he ran off through the hall, he couldn't find her... She was safe in here, for a while.

Anna cast her eyes around the small, well-lit chamber. There were sacks of glass pots and jar and bottles, she had no idea what they were for. It was weird, something wasn't right, she could feel it. She read the labels of the products with curiosity bubbling inside of her._ Drickle Poison_... _Instant Death Mixture_... _Frozen Heart Poison_... Suddenly, she caught sight of it, a tiny jar with the label that struck her hard...

_Elsa's Antidote?..._

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

Elsa longed for that beautiful rush of cold to surge through her; she craved to feel the snow flowing from her fingertips. But, as much as she wished and dreamed of her powers, she knew well that they would not return, that was until she made her _choice_.

Her powers or her daughter? Hans was making her choose between the two things she loved and cared most for in the world… Each both by rights belonged to her but in Hans Westerguard's eyes, Elsa knew well she belonged to him and he could do as he liked with her…. He could even poison her as he had done.

Flashbacks and memories came into her mind suddenly and she shook her head repulsed by Hans's cruel and twisted actions, she'd accepted his poisoned drink, she'd allowed him to steal her daughter from her, she'd suffered as he struck her but still Elsa had allowed herself to go through such pain. Why? She asked herself….. _Why? _

Rage and desolation flooded inside of her as more memories came, history repeating itself…. The kidnap, The pain, Icicle being born, Kristoff's death, Anna being forced to leave her and marry one of Hans' older malevolent brothers! Oh god! Elsa couldn't take anymore of the torture, her heart was thudding like a marching drum but still images, words and flashbacks invaded her mind again and again as if on a loop.

It was driving her insane! Hans was finally driving her to madness. Elsa's mind was running wild and she felt her blood boiling and a great knot tying in her stomach…. What was happening to her?

She inhaled deeply trying hard to catch her breath and calm herself. "I want Icicle… Icicle!" Images of her little baby girl came into her mind and tears began to well in her blue icy eyes, it had been so long since she had held her in her arms and kissed her.

"My lady, King Hans demands your presence in the Great Hall." She recognized that sweet voice in an instant and she turned rapidly with her heart thudding. "Gerda! W-Where is my baby? Where's Icicle! I command you to tell me this instant!" Elsa knew how desperate she must have sounded but she didn't care, she was desperate.

Gerda shrugged her shoulders with tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, your grace! I-I can't tell you! King Hans forbids me to speak of the Princess to you, if I do I will be executed!" Elsa felt a stab of pity as she watched Gerda fall to her knees at her feet. "Please, please! Tell me, Gerda… I just need to know where she is! H-have you been feeding her? Is she alright? Please!" Gerda swallowed hard and stared up at her queen with terror in her teary eyes.

"Y-Your daughter_ needs_ you, Queen Elsa… H-Hans, h-he…"

"What were you going to say about me, peasant?" Oh god! Elsa's heart skipped a beat and her body suddenly became paralyzed in fear…. Not Gerda!

Hans leaned against the chamber door frame with his eyes burning like the fires of hell. "H-Hans, p-please!" Fear swept through Elsa as she witnessed that familiar darkness in his eyes. What would he do? Gerda fell to her knees weeping helplessly in her sorrow.

Elsa clutched her hand in her terror and desperation… _Please! Please don't let him harm her! For my sake, for the sake of Arendelle! _Elsa's thoughts were running wild, her hands trembled but she refused to allow her fear show, she would no longer give Hans that sickening satisfaction.

"Hans, please! Gerda was only saying that-"Hans cut her off rapidly, his lips twisting into a devilish smirk. "Do you think me foolish, Elsa?" She shook her head abruptly, she wouldn't defy him! She couldn't… He'd taken her powers, her daughter! She was weak, powerless and vulnerable against him… But, _something_ came into her mind.

"I-I want to make my choice! I want to choose…." Her whole life rested on this decision, Hans and Elsa both knew that. His burning eyes flickered to Elsa and he stepped closer towards her, cracking his knuckles as he approached. "I'm listening, snowdrop… Our daughter or your powers?" Her heart was pounding and knots tied in her stomach.

Elsa swallowed hard and smiled weakly reaching to place her hands upon his shoulders, she leaned in closer to his lips and pressed hers against his. God, she prayed that her plan would work…. Her life depended on it and so did Icicle's and Anna's!

"I want _you... Hans Westerguard!" _

Would her plan work?...

* * *

Anna felt the fresh open air hit her lungs and she felt a great sense of victory as she stared out across the Southern Isles Sea... Arendelle was calling her, the water and salty air seemed to quietly whisper her name and the great ships that were leaving the port were guiding her back towards her true domain. She knew they were looking for her... Louis Westerguard and the rest of the Southern Isles Royal Family!

A sudden rush of loathing pulsed through her veins and she focused on the distance, the beautiful setting sun glistening down upon the surface of the water. Anna felt the small bottle within her cloak pocket and pulled it out carefully reading the label once again... Elsa's Antidote! _I'm coming, Elsa! _A single tear slipped down her cheek as she repeated that promise in her mind. _Elsa..._ She was all that mattered now.

"There she is!" A shiver shot down Anna's spine and her blood boiled in her fear. No! They couldn't get her! They couldn't possibly have found her! She had to save Elsa... "There's that little Arendelle Princess! Wait until our Prince Louis finds out I've caught you!... I'll be greatly rewarded! Oh little Princess, you should see how enraged my Prince has been! Everyone's been searching for you, Princess Anna!... Now, I've found you!"

Anna stumbled backwards and raised her fists threateningly. She tried hard to mask her terror but she couldn't. "Come now little Princess!" The royal guard edged closer towards her, glaring fiercely with his cold and narrow eyes. "Don't bother to fight me... I really don't want to harm your pretty little royal face, I'm sure our Prince Louis Westerguard wouldn't like that!"

He skimmed a finger along her cheek and Anna spat straight in his face, sickened by his repulsive action. "Get off me!" Anna didn't remove her eyes from him... Look your enemy in the eye! Fight for your life but never cry! Her father's words repeated in her mind and she stepped closer towards the guard threateningly. "I don't want to make your face even uglier... N-Now, you either fight me or-"

He sniggered darkly at Anna's courageous words and lifted her carelessly into his strong and hulking arms. "Or... I just _take_ you!" Anna screamed and cried vehemently and struggled to break free, kicking, punching and hollering repeatedly. Anna cried out and saw that all of the villagers eyes were upon her as she was carried off down the many grim and narrow streets of the Southern Isles' kingdom... But know one said nor did anything to help her.

"Help me please!" Anna's screaming was useless, they all knew that. "P-Please!" Tears slipped down her cheeks and she fought with all of the little strength she had left inside of her. Then again those names appeared...

Hans Westerguard

Louis Westerguard

All the rest of the Southern Isles brother's

The King and Queen of the Southern Isles

They were all the people that she'd kill... They were the people that she would have her retribution on. She heard the guard's heavy breaths and his hold of her tightened. "When my sister Queen Elsa of Arendelle hears of this! You'll be an icicle!" The guard cleared his throat loudly and he swallowed hard at her hateful words.

"Oh really? Well, the latest news I've heard from Arendelle is that our great Prince Hans Westerguard has murderer your little commoner Kristoff... Did you know that, Princess?" Vomit rose inside of her but she fought to keep it down, digesting his malevolent words. It wasn't true! Oh God! He was lying! He had to be lying didn't her? Kristoff- Was he dead? Anna didn't think her tears would ever stop falling.

"K-Kristoff!" Images of him came into her mind, with the sunlight glistening in his glorious chocolate brown eyes and his warm kisses making her stomach erupt with beautiful birds and butterflies. "I'll always love you, Anna." Her precious memory dissolved and her reality abruptly took it's place... The oak doors of the great and empty Southern Isles hall opened.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle: The fiancee of Prince Louis Westerguard of the Southern Isles!" Oh god! Her stomach lurched as her name was hollered out. What would _they_ do to her? She dreaded to think, to envisage her surely inevitable fate of chastisement.

"Anna!" Louis stepped closer towards from the other end of the hall as she was thrown to the ground harshly. "Ah!" Her body cried out in pain from the force. "My Anna... My defiant and disobedient Anna has returned from her escape! Captured and broken you now lie at my feet..."

Anna didn't want to look at him! She couldn't bring herself to stare into those dark and burning eyes. She was just his prisoner like Elsa was Hans'... Two Arendelle sisters slaves of two Southern Isles brothers.

"I _hate_ you! He's killed Kristoff do you know that? Your stupid younger brother has murdered him! You and Hans can both rot in hell for all I care!" Louis smirked darkly down at her staring into her tearful topaz eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter that your stupid peasant is dead now does it? You're mine! My Fiancee! My Princess! My slave! My Anna!..."_  
_

She shook her head promptly, disgusted by his ghastly words. "I'll never be yours!"

A sudden agony struck her cheek and she cried out piteously, clutching her flaming and stinging cheek. "I can take no more of your insolence, Anna! I don't have to take this... I'm only marrying you because of Hans, he promised that I'd be Arendelle's Prince and Regent with you as my wife!" His gaze intensified suddenly... "Why don't we pay my younger brother Hans and your pathetic cold sister a little visit?"

_Hans! and Elsa!... _Her _Retribution_ was edging nearer... Hans, his death was coming closer... Retribution! Retribution!

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

* * *

Elsa opened it... The letter that read her name in an unmistakable scruffy hand... Anna's hand.

She ran her fingers along the page; she could see the ink splatters and the written words that had been crossed out a million times. Elsa almost felt the pain in her scruffy words as she drowned in the desolation of her sister's situation and sufferings. She forced herself to read the letter again, she forced herself to envisage Anna, Anna with those tears slipping down her cheeks as she poured out her heart to her in the letter within her hands.

_Elsa,_

_I miss you! Oh god! I can't even put into words just how much I need you with me. They're no different you know… Hans and Louis, I mean. They're just as creepy and evil as each other and I've got to be quick writing this because if Louis Westerguard finds out- Well, that doesn't matter. Malevolence seems to run in The Southern Isles blood! _

_I'm coming back to Arendelle with Louis… Him and Hans have some business or something. Elsa, I'm so afraid! For you, for Icicle! Hans, he's a monster and I promise you on my life that he will feel my wrath and suffer my Retribution! He will face your justice and will die as a Traitor of Arendelle!_

_There's something strange and dark about the Southern Isles…. All of it! The people, the palace, all of Hans' older brothers, The King and Queen of the Southern Isles and Louis… Especially him! I can't tell you how vile he is… What he does! What he says! Oh Elsa….. _

_From Anna, your loving sister x._

Oh Anna! Her every sister's word seemed to stab and wound her as she sat staring into the flames of the library fire. Elsa's heart seemed unable to take any more pain. Her world was dark now, she left full of woe and loathing… Nothing felt good anymore, it was like the sun never shone and the flowers of Arendelle never bloomed…. Her heart was like cracked ice but she'd lost hope that it could ever be repaired- No matter- It was all sorrow now.

"What's that?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders rapidly, fear and dread slithering inside of her like a serpent. "Oh, it's nothing… J-Just some rubbish from s-somewhere." Hans glared at her with sudden suspicion, passing the threshold.

"Somewhere?" Elsa swallowed hard, and screwed up the letter within an instant… He couldn't see it! Oh god! Her heart was pounding as loudly as a marching drum and a great knot tied within her stomach. "Let me see it, Elsa!"

Oh god! No! She withdrew the letter from his reach and met his heinous and burning gaze. "Elsa…. You really want to play this game with me? Do you want to test my patience? My limits?" He drew closer to her threateningly with his eyes as sharp as daggers, stabbing into her.

"I-It's nothing, H-Hans!" He didn't believe her, that was clear from the dark and villainous tone of his voice, it was clear from his slow and sinister stride. "You can't lie to me, Elsa! I know everything about you, your fears, your weaknesses… Your lies!"

His voice dripped with venom as he clutched her chin in a vice like grip. "Give me the parchment or you won't see our daughter and I warn you, Elsa.. She won't be safe for much longer if you try me!" Elsa's eyes darted up promptly and she cried out in horror and rebellion. "You can't ! You can't do that!" She cried wildly.

Hans sighed with content and snatched the letter from her hands harshly. "Oh but I can!" Elsa fought to grip it from his hands but she was failing and he took great delight in that very fact.

He read every word of Anna's letter and felt rage and loathing surging through his veins as her pathetic words struck him hard and hurt his Southern Isles pride. The little Anna of Arendelle would have her Retribution on him would she? His lips twisted into a devilish smirk."Little Anna of Arendelle's joined our game!" Elsa felt sickened by his sudden and random words that were full of obvious hate and loathing. "W-What? W-What are you talking about, Hans? Anna, she…."

Hans smashed down the letter carelessly and turned towards Elsa, glowering. "Are you in with your stupid, pathetic little sister as well huh? … Do you want Retribution on me?" Elsa could almost taste the tension thick in the air. "All I want is my daughter! Please, all I want is Icicle!"

Hans glared fiercely and struck her so hard that she fell to her knees with tears slipping down her cheeks. "You're a liar! You want to kill me! You want me dead! You want to slit my throat don't you?" Elsa shook her head and wept as he towered over her like a wild beast. Her body shook in her terror and she cried out in her fear and dolefulness. She knew what was coming next…..

"Ah!" Her blood soaked through her rich fabrics and she wept curled into a ball, trying hard to forget the unbearable agony. Her cut and bloody flesh still throbbed from where his fists and whip had made contact. "Oh and Elsa... I knew Louis and Anna were coming! My brother wrote to me days ago, they're probably already here."

Hans glared down at Elsa weak and weeping upon the heath of the library fire bloody and bruised, she was his victim. "It's just a shame they will have to see you in such a state!" She didn't reply, she only listened. "Get cleaned up before they arrive!" She deserved what he'd done to her, didn't she? It was Elsa, she was his! He turned from her in her bloody state...

"Anna won't kill you, Hans!" He paused suddenly, listening to her weak but hate filled words...

_"I'll be the one to murder you!"_

* * *

Arendelle! It was everything that she had adored, everything that she had ever loved... But it was _different, _horribly different to the place that Anna had once called home. Her heart pounded as she cast her eyes around the streets and surroundings that had once been so familiar to her. The colorless flowers that hung upon the street lamps withered, the air thick with sorrow and abandoned trails of tears that dried within the sunlight.

The beauty was gone, the people's elation had melted like ice... This was Arendelle and Hans Westerguard was it's King. "What are you staring at? Aw, did little Anna of Arendelle miss her precious country and her peasant people?" She knew he was mocking her but she didn't care, she didn't listen, she only wept witnessing the desolation and pain.

"He ruined it! Hans has destroyed everything! This isn't Arendelle, this is... This is horrible! My people are suffering because of your evil and twisted brother! Look, look and my people, they are living in a pit of despair and I tell you now I will see justice done! Me and Elsa will not stop until..."Suddenly, she fell to her knees from Louis' forceful and vigorous blow.

"Be quiet, Princess! I don't want let my hand slip again now don't embarrass yourself in front of the Arendellian peasants, it doesn't look good for our honorable reputation!" Anna snorted out in disgust at his egotistical words. "Honorable? You have the nerve to call yourself honorable? You, Louis Westerguard are a stupid, malevolent, insolent...!"

Louis groaned out in rage and spat at her feet, cursing her under his breath. "Gag her! Go on, do as I say... If she won't be silent, I will make her! Now, put a gag on her now!" Anna fought wildly as two men gripped her arms forcefully and gagged her, obeying to Prince Louis Westerguard's heinous command. He couldn't do this! When Elsa saw what he was doing to her!...

"Now, listen you little foul-mouthed slave! When we see Hans you will curtsy and address him as your one and only sovereign, your lord, your king... I want power! Hans, my younger brother has agreed that if you marry me, I will be his Regent, I will be Prince of the Southern Isles and Arendelle... You will smile, talk your gibbering little mouth off about me and obey! Is that clear, Anna?"

Anna could feel her blood boiling as she listened to his sickening words. Her enraged words were muffled and lost within the gag, her protests and curses against him never to be heard. "Perfect..." He smirked darkly staring into Anna's tearful eyes, witnessing the hate that burned fiercely within them. A single tear slipped down Anna's cheeks and she inhaled deeply through her nostrils, trying hard to forget her misery and rage, but it was impossible.

She had to kill him, there was no other option than to see him die! Louis placed his index finger to his lips and circled around Anna like a hawk inspecting every inch of her. "You're very beautiful, Anna... I'll give you that." She only stared at the ground feeling the warm breeze brush her skin. She'd see Elsa soon! She'd kill him and Hans! _Retribution is coming!_ She thought coldly. _My time is coming and none of you are ready!_

The sight of the castle sickened Anna as she was forced into the gateway of the place that she had once called _home_. No! This wasn't her home anymore, this was her sister's prison and cage. "Move!" One of Louis' guards shunted her forwards so that she was close to her fiancee's side. "You love me! You tell Hans and Elsa that we are in love! You lie, you smile and you obey to me and Hans!" Anna would have protested if he could actually hear her objections through the gag.

All she wanted was Elsa, all she needed was her. Anna placed her hand in her pocket and felt Elsa's Antidote... _What was it for?_ She wondered. _Why was it in the Southern Isles?_ Anna felt another rush of fury surge through her. It was Hans! He'd done _something_ to Elsa!

"Hans!" Anna's eyes darted up rapidly as Louis called out his younger brother's name. _Conceal, don't feel! _Oh god! She despised him!_ Hide it! You can't kill him now, you have to buy your time!_ She felt Louis grip her hand tightly as Hans approached them. Finally, Anna was face to face with her enemy once more. The man, the king, the prince that she would kill stood before her with that sickening smirk upon his lips. Her gag was torn off rapidly...

Hans glared down at her darkly and the two guards shoved her to her knees at his feet. "H-Hans." His name was the only word she could manage as she stared down at the stone ground of the courtyard. "Anna... Louis tells me you like the Southern Isles?" Anna glared up at Louis abruptly. He was a liar! All he wanted was money and power! "I-I do, it's very... H-Homely, Hans!" She lied calmly feeling both of their eyes stuck on her.

"Well, I'm glad because you and Louis will raise your children there." Her heart pounded at Hans words. Children? She didn't want any! Not with Louis! She backed away horrified. "It won't be long, I'm sure." Louis gripped Anna tighter and pulled her back closer towards him. "W-Where's Elsa?" Hans skimmed his tongue along his teeth at the mention of her elder sister's name. "She's in The Library! Go Anna, find her and leave me and Louis to discuss some important matters."

Anna ran... She ran to Elsa as fast as her legs would allow her to and she bust through the library doors rapidly. "Elsa! Elsa! I'm here!" She paused and saw her elder sister weeping by the fire, blood slipping down her skin. "E-Elsa? W-What's Hans done to you?" She walked slowly to Elsa's side and held her in a warm and sisterly embrace. "Hans won't hurt you anymore, Elsa! I'll kill him, I promise."

The tears slipped down Elsa's cheeks. "H-He's taken my powers! He's taken Icicle!" Anna felt sickened by her sister's weak and piteous words. "How could Hans take your powers? Icicle? No, Hans can't of! He couldn't!" Elsa nodded feebly with her whole body aching and throbbing. The two sister's sat there silently wrapped within one another's arms, with both of their thoughts running wild. "I've got your antidote, it says your name on. I don't know if it's any use to you but-"

Anna pulled the small bottle from her pocket and Elsa cried out suddenly. "You've- Anna! I-It's for my powers, Hans poisoned me! He gave me a choice! He said I had to choose between my Powers or Icicle and I chose him because I had a plan but it didn't work, he found your letter and beat me!" Elsa's words were nothing but tears and pain.

"Take it! Drink it! Elsa now before Hans and Louis come!" Elsa placed the bottle to her lips and drank. The coldness, the ice, the storm, the snow...The taste of long awaited _Retribution_. Elsa's head span like a swirling storm and her heart thudded like a drum. The coldness overwhelmed her, the power threatened to choke her. Her powers had returned... Icicle, Anna, Arendelle... Everything she loved!... Hans, Louis, The Southern Isles... Everything she hated!

Blood and Ice! Blood and Ice! Blood and Ice!

"My Retribution has come... The Storm has come... The Snow Queen is ready for war!"

* * *

**- Inky ivory**


End file.
